Cadavre Exquis
by Azalan
Summary: 8ème OS: Draco. Dix OS. Dix tranches de vies. Parce que la guerre laisse des traces...Des failles.
1. Familiale: Georges

Bonjour Lecteurs de mon cœur.

Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Un Recueil d'OS.

L'idée est simple. Dix OS. Dix personnages. Dix moments de vies.

Sans lien apparent. Mais qui abrite une certaine cohérence.

Que je vous laisse découvrir.

Je me suis réservée le droit de suivre la trame de JKR à certain endroit et de m'en séparer à d'autre…

Et…Georges entre en piste. Je veux écrire sur lui depuis un moment. Alors, je me lance. Et vous laisse juge de mon modeste travail.

Comme le titre l'indique, j'ai été pioché chez les Surréalistes. Chez l'un d'entre eux, en particulier. Quelques références sont cachées dans ce chapitre. A votre bon plaisir, donc.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR. Et aux Surréalistes. Le reste n'est que misère.

**Titre**: Cadavre Exquis.

**Chapitre**: Familiale

**Résumé :** Dix OS. Dix tranches de vies. Parce que la guerre laisse des traces...Des failles.

* * *

**Familiale**

OoO**  
**

**Georges Weasley**

* * *

_1978 - 1998_

Un chiffre tout rond. Vingt ans. Si ca fait pas cliché. Mourir à vingt ans. Tu aurais détesté leur donner si facilement du grain à moudre. _« Si c'est pas dommage, fauché dans la fleur de l'âge. »_

Je relève la tête, scrutant les alentours. Vide. Le cimetière a retrouvé son atmosphère lugubre, presque angoissante sous le léger crachin d'Avril. Il y a moins d'une heure, encore, il grouillait de monde. Parcours obligé d'une cérémonie pompeuse et bien huilée. Les gerbes fraichement déposées dégorgent, inondant le marbre gris.

Des orchidées, des lys blancs et une brassée de roses. Stricts et sévèrement arrangés.

Tu n'aurais pas aimé. Tu aurais voulu de ces grandes fleurs sauvages qui poussent dans le pré, derrière le Terrier, des fougères et un entrelacs de branches et racines.

Pas de leurs fleurs guindées et prétentieuses. Jamais.

Il n'y a qu'une photo. Prise sur le vieil appareil photo moldu de Papa. Tu avais tenté de le faire marcher, et tu t'étais laissé surprendre. Légèrement en retrait, le regard rieur, en train de parler. Tu ne bouges pas. Je crois que je préfère ca.

-Je pensais bien que tu serais là.

Je bouge à peine et Harry vient prendre place à mes cotés. Silencieusement.

- On ne t'as pas vu durant l'honneur aux mémoires. J'ai pensé que tu viendrais plus tard.

Je hausse les épaules et lui jette un regard. Il observe le monument avec tendresse et dans un simple réflexe, sa main épouse les contours lisses du marbre.

-Il parait que l'on t'a proposé de lire un discours.

-Il parait, je ricane. Pour marquer le coup. Le ministre en personne m'a fait joindre. Il m'a servi du « monsieur », du « sacrifice pour la communauté » et de la reconnaissance éternelle ». J'étais très touché.

Son sourire se tord en une grimace.

-Tu manques à Ginny, tu sais.

-Je sais, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps. Le magasin, l'extension, tout ca…

- Georges, cela fait des années que tu ne viens plus. Alors ne me parle pas du magasin, je t'en prie.

Les reproches vrillent à mon oreille. La douleur du membre fantôme, qui vous prend dans la chair pour ne plus vous lâcher. Qui vous lance des nuits entières, à vous empêcher de dormir. Cette douleur invisible qui ronge.

Et comme à chaque fois, j'y porte la main, avant de la laisser retomber, amer.

Harry pousse un soupir à mes cotés. Autrefois, j'avais de la tendresse pour ce type. De l'amitié. Avant…

-Je ne te crois pas le mieux placé, Harry. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as vu Hermione? Et ta dernière liaison, qui à encore fait les gros titres? Obligeant Ginny à essuyer les pots cassés… Tu crois que ca ne la rend pas malheureuse peut être?

Je sais que le fait qu'il soit devenu un parfait connard n'excuse rien. Mais je me sens mieux. Il siffle de dépit et demeure silencieux.

-Et le magasin? Ça se passe bien il parait.

-Plutôt assez oui. Le chiffre d'affaire est en constante augmentation, et l'on a ouvert le vingt-troisième magasin le mois derniers. Je crois que le truc nous a un peu échappée.

Il acquiesce et plonge ses mains dans les poches.

-Je vais retourner à la réception, Georges. Je pense que tout le monde serait heureux de te voir. Et pour Mione…Pour Ginny…

-Je ne te demande rien, Harry. Plus maintenant, du moins. On a tous eu notre chance, et on l'a tous lamentablement plantée. Pas vrai?

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et fait demi-tour. Sans un bruit.

* * *

Je m'écroule sur le canapé. Je parviens a saisir un verre sur la table basse et à attraper la bouteille de Whisky.

Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de passer la porte du musée. Affronter ma famille. Lire leurs regrets. Et puis tous les autres.

Serrer des mains, avaler des petits fours et parler de la guerre, des tremolos dans la voie et le vibrato au creux de la gorge. Pleurer un peu pour faire bonne figure. Et oublier. Jusqu'à l'année suivante.

Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le supporter. Jusqu'à avoir en horreur tout ces petits fonctionnaires bien mis et trop empressés.

Ces gens là n'ont pas fait la guerre. Il la parle. La raconte. La sublime. Et dans leurs yeux, il brille l'amour de la cause, la beauté du geste et la gloire du sacrifice.

J'ai dû passer à côté de la gloire. On a du me réserver la barbarie et l'horreur sans nom. Peut être que je n'ai rien compris.

Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Je brûle de leur hurler que la guerre, elle est avec moi. Tous les jours. Qu'elle est là, dans mon reflet dans le miroir. Qu'elle est là aussi, dans son absence. Que jamais aucun discours ne me ramènera mon frère. Qu'il n'y avait aucune gloire dans ses yeux, ce jour là. J'ai envie de leur rappeler que l'on avait à peine vingt ans. Et qu'on nous à tous sacrifiés. Pour la Cause. Pour le Bien.

Pour quelque chose qui dépassait tout les gamins qui ont mis un pied dans cet enfer. Et si j'avais assez de courage, je prierais pour qu'une autre guerre les jette sur les champs de bataille, eux, les petits bourgeois endimanchés. Que leurs petits sourires niais disparaissent à tout jamais.

Et puis, la honte me saute à la gorge. D'être devenue un type si amoral. J'ai toujours été trop lucide. J'avais joué à la tromper, ma lucidité. A la dissoudre dans le tourbillon de la vie. A la perdre dans les rires et la fantaisie.

Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je ne sais plus. Peut être aussi que je ne veux plus.

Elle m'a sauté au visage, et elle ne m'a plus lâché. L'alcool, c'est devenu aussi un moyen d'oublier.

On est plus lucide, la mémoire embrouillée et les yeux embués. Plus jamais.

Tu sais Fred. On me prend pour un cynique. Je suis Georges, le blasé. Celui qui trimbale sa carcasse désenchantée à la face du monde entier.

L'humour, les farces, on voulait en faire un art. On voulait l'élever au dessus de tout le reste. J'ai tout bousillé. Si tu savais. C'est devenu une immense machine. Un business à faire du blé. J'ai fait perdre son âme à la chose que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je suis devenue un médiocre. Un médiocre plein aux as. Et tout ces gens qui se félicitent de ma réussite.

Si ils savaient, s'ils comprenaient.

Et dix ans ont passé. Et les temps ont changés.

* * *

_La vie continue la vie avec le tricot la guerre les affaires__  
__Les affaires la guerre le tricot la guerre__  
__Les affaires les affaires et les affaires__  
__La vie avec le cimetière._

* * *

**Review**?

Seul moyen de savoir ce que vous en pensez, et moteur de notre écriture.

A votre bon cœur, noble lecteur.


	2. Je suis Comme je Suis : Hermione

**Bonjour** à tous ! Nouvel OS de ce recueil.

Ecrit alors que je dois bosser pour mon Intero de demain (Sachant que je n'ai pas encore ouvert le cours, ca va être un petit challenge…)

Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, OS qui me laisse dubitative. J'ai fait un ordre de passage et il fallait bien que je passe par celui là, mais voila. Inspiration quand tu n'es pas là.

A votre avis et a votre indulgence, donc.

Enfin, merci aux Revieweurs du Premier Chapitre. Que de superbes reviews !

Merci donc à **Basmoka **, **Anadyomède**, **Myley** et **Zena1.**

Encore une chose, certain persos peuvent sembler OOC . Mais, je dis bien mais. Dans cette fic, tout est question de Point de vue…

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR. Et aux Surréalistes. Le reste n'est que misère.

**Titre**: Cadavre Exquis.

**Chapitre**: Fleurs et Couronnes

**Résumé :** Dix OS. Dix tranches de vies. Parce que la guerre laisse des traces...Des failles.

* * *

**Je suis Comme je Suis**

OoO

**Hermione Granger**

* * *

Elle repassa la brosse dans les boucles de ses cheveux. Un grognement se fit entendre, et la masse informe encore endormie dans le grand lit soupira. Elle coula vers lui un regard indulgent.

_Joaquim quelque chose…_

Il était gentil. Du genre polie et propre sur lui. Il écoutait les gens parler en silence et prenait un air concentré avant de répondre. C'est ce qu'elle avait aimé chez lui.

Elle fixa la cape à ses épaules et prit sa baguette, sur la table de nuit. Il lui avait donné son numéro la veille. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi en faire.

* * *

J'avais refermé la porte le plus doucement possible, parcouru le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, avant de me chausser dans l'ascenseur.

Dans le hall, derrière le comptoir, il y a encore ce réceptionniste. Grand, mince et élégant, les cheveux gris et l'air affable du grand oncle de la famille.

-Miss désire quelque chose ?

-Je voudrais régler la note de la chambre 215, s'il vous plait.

Il s'incline poliment vers son grand registre, en parcourant les lignes du doigt.

-Si vous pouviez apporter un petit déjeuner, aussi.

-Bien sur, Miss.

-Pas pour le moment, cependant. Il dort encore.

Il relève les yeux, et son regard me fait serrer les lèvres.

-Oui Miss Granger, je dirais bien cela.

J'hoche la tête, payant rapidement. La lourde porte d'entrée glisse entre mes mains, et j'atterris sur le trottoir, le cœur battant la chamade.

Je n'aime plus les grands oncles de famille. Ces types, qui sous prétexte de m'avoir vu grandir dans la Gazette du Sorcier croit avoir le droit de me juger. Mon amitié avec Ron et Harry. Ma vie durant la Guerre. Ma relation avec Ron. Notre Rupture. Le retour à la vie normale. La fin de notre Trio. Sur des pages et des pages. Au fil des années. Et tout ces gens qui à cause de ca, ce sont mis à m'aimer. Comme un membre de la famille.

Je n'aime pas lire de la déception dans les yeux d'un inconnu.

Celle d'Harry m'a suffi.

Je passe devant Battersea Park. J'aime bien cet endroit. Il y a une sorte de terrain de jeux toujours désert. Avec de grandes balançoires rouillés et squelettiques, et des Tourniquets grinçant et sombres.

Dans la clarté du matin, ce square si lugubre en est presque beau. Je m'assois sur le rebord d'une nacelle et me balance doucement.

Patterond doit m'attendre. Si perclus de rhumatismes qu'il est sans doute à la même place qu'hier. Le regard terne et sale. Si vieux….

Pattenrond va mourir. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Bientôt, il ne posera plus ses yeux accusateurs sur moi. Bientôt, je serais enfin libérée du dernier vestige de mon passé. Celui que je n'ai pas eu la force d'abandonner.

On dit souvent qu'il faut être lâche pour partir. Un temps, je fus d'accord. Plus maintenant. Il faut bien plus de courage pour partir que pour rester. Rester dans l'ombre et courber la tête. Attendre une rédemption qui ne viendra jamais. C'est tellement plus simple

_Il ne me l'aurait jamais donné_. Georges me l'a répété, il y a peu.

« Tu rêves encore d'un pardon qui ne viendra pas. Il ne pense plus à toi depuis longtemps. Tu n'imagines pas l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. L'égocentrisme lui va si bien….Comme une seconde peau. »

Je ne sais pas comment Georges en est venue à le haïr autant.

Harry. Je ne t'envie pas. Vraiment.

Cette guerre à été cruelle avec toi. Elle a fait voler en éclat tes dernières utopies. Elle a fait apparaitre les failles de ceux qui nous soutenaient. Elle a mis à nue des lâches. Elle a consacré des braves. Avant de les tuer. Elle n'avait aucun discernement, cette guerre. Et tu es devenue comme elle. Pour t'en sortir, tu es devenue aussi aveugle et obtus qu'elle le fut.

_Draco_, par exemple. C'était un poison. Tu le savais. Tu n'ignorais pas qu'il était dangereux. Que tu jouais avec le feu. Tu as pris le risque. Il n'était pas Ron. Il avait des réponses à tout. Il avait encore des certitudes. Il était beau. Et je me sentais seule.

Je ne cherche pas à me justifier, tu sais. Je n'ai même pas le culot de regretter. On ne regrette pas ce genre de chose.

* * *

_Qu'est ce que ca peut vous faire_

_Ce qui m'est arrivé_

_Oui j'ai aimé quelqu'un _

_Oui quelqu'un m'a aimé_

_Comme les enfants qui s'aiment_

_Simplement savent aimer._

* * *

Il est partie, et je portais son enfant.

Je n'oublie pas ton visage Harry. Ton regard. Tes mots

« Débarrasse-toi en. »

Je n'avais rien dit. J'avais gardé les mains sur le ventre des jours durant. Et puis un jour, j'ai fait ce que tu avais dit.

Je te dégoutais, je crois. D'avoir ouvert les cuisses si facilement. Et derrière cette façade de dégout, ce fantasme lubrique. Te dire que toi aussi, si tu avais voulu, su….

Tu m'as demandé de partir. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Il fait froid, tout à coup. Je sers les pans de ma cape contre moi et je pousse sur mes pieds. Je me balance doucement, alors que le grincement perce le calme ambiant.

Je cherche mes gants, au fond de ma poche. Et mes doigts rencontrent un morceau de papier cartonné.

Joaquim quelque chose et son adresse calligraphié. C'est presque ridicule.

Une larme au coin des yeux. Peut être que j'ai assez joué.

Je crois bien que je vais le rappeler...

* * *

A votre bon cœur…

**Review** ?


	3. Compagnons des Mauvais Jours: Blaise

Ça fait longtemps…Trop. Je m'en excuse. Tout simplement. Disons qu'avec les cours, la recherche de stage, le projet tutoré (affaire obscur qui me prend un temps fou…) je n'ai plus guère le temps pour écrire. Et quand bien même je le trouve, ma correctrice est aussi débordée que moi. Donc au final, je suis affreusement en retard.

Voila. C'est dit. Mea Culpa. Ca va mieux en le disant.

Bref, que dire sur cet OS ? C'est le tour de **Blaise. B**laise le ténébreux, Blaise le secret. Normalement, ca aurait du être au tour de Narcissa en numéro trois. Mais Narcissa à fait de la résistance. Alors Blaise.

J'ai écrit cet OS très vite, en une soirée ou deux. De travers. Un peu sur un coup de tête. Dans un magma de musique. Alors merci à Archive, Interpol, Muse ainsi qu'a l'artiste en filigrane tout du long et que vous reconnaitrez sans doute…Merci à eux, pour la tristesse, les pointes d'espoir et la mélancolie.

Et puis c'est aussi cette question à Sith : Dis, tu le verrais en musicien Blaise ?

Sith dit oui. Sith approuve. Sith est d'accord avec moi sur l'instrument de prédilection Blaise. Soit. Je tente. Le résultat est hasardeux. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le cœur de le modifier. Alors je l'offre.

Merci aux sublimes reviews, je sais, je le dis à chaque fois. Mais à chaque fois, je me sens comme une gamine de voir que ce que j'écris résonne un peu (rien qu'un peu) en vous. Alors voila.

Merci à** Sith', Aurelle, c_Uz, Tik4tak, -4181315-, Basmoka, Anadyomede, Zena1, Dramionne et MargauxR**

Certains persos peuvent sembler OOC . Mais, je dis bien mais. Dans cette fic, tout est question de Point de vue…

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR. Et aux Surréalistes. Le reste n'est que misère.

**Titre**: Cadavre Exquis.

**Chapitre**: Fleurs et Couronnes

**Résumé :** Dix OS. Dix tranches de vies. Parce que la guerre laisse des traces...Des failles.

* * *

**Compagnons des Mauvais Jours**

Il se souvenait assez nettement du quatrième mari de sa mère. Son _extravagance_, comme elle aimait à l'appeler. Un moldue. Ce qui avait fait froncer le nez de beaucoup de monde.

Il se rappelait du plaisir provocateur qu'elle avait à l'afficher à son bras durant les soirées mondaines.

**OoOoO**

_Son_ saltimbanque. Un mètre quatre-vingt de nonchalance. Qui se souciait peu de savoir dans quel monde étrange ma mère et moi évoluions. Déjà trop rempli de ses propres chimères. Sans doute, pas destiné à rester longtemps parmi nous.

Mais assez pour me faire découvrir _ça_. Londres et ses artères. Ses bars d'habitués. Sa fumée crasse, et ses concerts. Les concerts… Une révélation. Une addiction. Et les cd qu'il me donnait, furtivement, au détour des escaliers.

- Et, surtout, pas un mot à ta mère.

Comme un accord tacite. Il restait son _extravagance_, et il devenait pour moi, l'enfant, l'initiateur d'un monde plein de promesses et de richesses.

L'impression confuse d'avoir entre les mains un saint Graal, réservé à une pléiade d'initiés. Quand les Smiths avaient prétendu que la Reine était morte, je n'avais jamais eu davantage l'impression, moi, que le royaume ne cesserait jamais de resplendir.

Et, puis, il y avait eu _lui. _Le temps d'un soir. Et je ne m'en étais jamais remise. Sur la scène crasseuse, au milieu des fils et des lumières, il m'avait semblé n'avoir jamais vécu que pour entendre ça

En rentrant, j'avais la gorge nouée en lui demandant qui était ce type. Il avait souri, et, doucement, comme un aveu, une confidence, il avait murmuré.

- Une comète, Blaise. Rien que ça.

Et, puis, un album. Le dernier. Celui de cet homme, qui était sur cette scène, un soir, tard. Quelques jours plus tard, le saltimbanque tirait sa révérence. Et je me souvenais d'avoir pleuré. La fin d'une époque.

Le début d'une autre. Et la Guerre, plus tard. Bien plus tard. Et dans la piaule miteuse, auprès du Lord, cette musique que je gardais comme l'ultime relique d'un monde révolu.

Je me souvenais de la douleur lumineuse de Lila Wine. De la sensualité farouche de So Real, l'envie d'une femme, dans ces moment- là, qui m'arrachait les trippes et me tordait le ventre. Cette chanson qui me susurrait des cantiques de luxure. L'appel quasi-mystique de Grace, pour une rédemption qui ne viendrait pas. Le mysticisme trouble et éternel d'un Corpus Christi Carol, presque a capella, la voix au-dessus de tout le reste. Au-dessus de moi. Au-dessus de nous, d'eux et de leur monde en ruine.

**OoO**

J'ai la nausée. Une putain de nausée qui ne me lâche pas le ventre. Vaseux depuis le réveil. La tête en vrac et les yeux rougis. Le manque de sommeil, s'acharner sur les partitions malhabiles de Stan et répéter jusqu'à plus d'heure. L'alcool aussi. Les filles, trop souvent.

Et, puis, cette date. J'ai trop longtemps voulu faire comme si. Comme si j'avais tout digéré. Mais chaque année, son fantôme vient me hanter.

Ce type a toujours été un foutu sadique. Avec ses cheveux défaits et son sourire malfaisant. Il a toujours su comment faire, toujours su mieux que les autres - mieux que Draco - pointer nos faiblesses pour nous les jeter aux visages.

- Allons, Blaise, ce n'est pas sérieux…

Et peut-être que ce fut la nuit de trop. L'année de plus. Se jeter en bas du lit et toiser un mort, de toute sa hauteur. Et se rendre compte que l'on est devenu pathétique. Il avait fait une moue avant de disparaitre…

_« Non, Théo, tu as foutument raison, il n'y a rien de sérieux dans le fait de mourir à vingt ans. C'est une sinistre farce. Un prêt trop vite rendu. Mais si tu parles de mon choix, je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… »_

Et, au réveil, j'avais la tête des mauvais jours. Stan piquait du nez dans son café et Côme sifflotait en repassant son linge. Il manquait Barth', encore, et il était déjà seize heures quinze. Je n'avais jamais été fichue de retrouver un rythme de vie normal.

Durant la Guerre, les planques s'éternisaient jusqu'à plus d'heure. Les permanences pouvaient durer plusieurs jours sans relève, dans les plus mauvais moments. Et il fallait réintégrer les piaules merdiques, ivre de sommeil, les membres lourds. J'avais souvent le sentiment que la fatigue permanente, continuelle, m'avait sans doute permis de survivre. J'avais traversé ces années dans un brouillard opaque. A demi éveillé, à peine conscient. Je n'avais plus goût à rien et traversais le monde dans une saine indifférence. Les massacres, les cadavres, les privations et l'avilissement. Il fallait tous que l'on soit redevenue cruellement primitif pour ne pas s'être foutu en l'air.

- On est à la bourre !

L'invective de Stan m'avait tirée de mes réflexions.

- Et on fait quoi pour Barth' ?

Côme boutonnait sa chemise et attendait la réaction du guitariste. Stan avait haussé les épaules, une lassitude extrême se lisait sur son visage.

- Il ira peut être directement au bar pour répéter, sans passer ici.

Il devait se demander comme nous tous dans quel état on allait le récupérer. Barth' était le mec sur la brèche. Constamment. Déglingué jusqu'à la moelle. Au début, il y avait eu la boisson, les drogues et les filles. Mais il cherchait plus. Toujours plus. Je ne comptais plus les coups de téléphone au beau milieu de la nuit et la voix lugubre du fonctionnaire de police à l'autre bout du fil, nous sommant de venir récupérer « notre ami ». Ivresse sur la voie publique. Exhibitionnisme…

Mais il gardait encore cet ascétisme furtif propre à tous les mecs un peu réglo. Etre clean pour les concerts. C'était son point d'honneur, sa planche de salut.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à ne plus s'y tenir. Il zappait les répet', arrivait déchiré sur scène, oubliait les paroles. Chantait n'importe comment et n'importe quoi.

Je savais bien que j'allais devoir m'en mêler. Stan avait bien eu des coups de gueule, mais aussi spectaculaires qu'éphémères. L'un était le chanteur, l'autre le guitariste principal. Deux leaders à gérer.

Je n'avais jamais été taillé pour l'étoffe de leader. Jamais. Autrefois, il y avait eu Draco et ça me convenait. J'étais Blaise. Le taciturne. L'économe. Celui qui parle peu.

C'était comme ça qu'il y à des années le Saltimbanque avait passé en revue les instruments. Et puis il m'avait désigné la basse.

- Tu vois, Blaise, le bassiste est en retrait. Toujours. Tu ne déclencheras pas l'hystérie de la foule. Ou si peu. Mais les véritables esthètes te reconnaitront à la première note. Le bassiste, c'est la colonne vertébrale harmonique. C'est celui qui lance la magie - un avant goût de divin - ou quelque chose comme ça.

**OoOoO**

- Votre pote, le chanteur là, il est où ?

Le proprio du bar, un petit mec excité, criblé de tics nerveux avait déboulé dans le cagibi-loge en se tordant les mains.

- Il va arriver.

Mon ton n'admettait pas de réplique, mais il fronça néanmoins les sourcils. Les lèvres pincées.

- J'espère que oui. Je ne paye pas un groupe sans chanteur, moi, je…

- J'ai dit : il va arriver.

L'autre avait dégluti, avait vaguement grogné quelque chose et avait refermé la porte.

- En fait, Blaise, dans une autre vie, tu étais tueur à gage, rigola Côme, tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre.

Un sourire. Ils n'avaient même pas idée…

**OoO**

_Les gens ne viennent pas au concert, pour entendre hurler à la mort._

Nous avions été médiocres. Même pas mauvais. Pire. Suffisant et ailleurs. Je m'en foutisme jusqu'à l'excès.

Barth faisait peur. Avec son cocard qui lui rognait la moitié du visage, la turgescence était noire et purulente, sous les lumières blafardes. Et il n'y avait pas eu un souffle de vie. Son chant était poussif et maladif. Même Stan n'avait pas cœur à l'ouvrage. Stan l'artisan. Le surdoué. Le seul génie de la bande. Il avait bâclé tous ses solos, du fond de la scène, la tête basse. Pauvre Côme. Qui tentait de redonner du souffle à l'ouvrage. Sans moi. Désespérément. Dès que je l'avais aperçu, ça avait été foutu.

Comme une longue déchéance. Une mise à mort méthodique dont nous étions à la fois les victimes et les bourreaux.

Le patron s'étouffait de rage. Il avait vitupéré contre nous en faisant des moulinets avec les bras. Barth lui avait grogné qu'il n'avait qu'à ne pas nous payer.

- Je paye toujours les artistes qui bossent pour moi. C'est juste que…

Je crois que, dans le fond, il était juste déçu. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il me fit de la peine. Avec son bar minable et sa petite scène rock. Et son éthique en bandoulière…

Parfois, je me disais que, dans le fond, ça n'avait servi à rien… Je sentis rapidement poindre les prémices d'un mal de crâne, et, pour me donner une contenance, je glissais une cigarette entre mes lèvres.

_Compagnons des mauvais jours  
Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit  
Et je m'en vais.  
La recette a été mauvaise  
C'est de ma faute  
Tous les torts sont de mon côté  
J'aurais dû vous écouter…_

Je savais que c'était une sorte de point final. Que nous ne remonterions jamais sur scène ensemble. Que notre entreprise mal fagotée finissait ici.

Et j'avais le souvenir furtif des quatre années passées. Des quatre types que l'on était, dans ce bar miteux. Les bières que l'on buvait et notre conversation à bâton rompu. Nos envies et nos passions. Ce rêve un peu fou de laisser tomber notre vie minable pour « monter quelque chose ». On y croyait. Ce soir là, je tremblais. D'impatience. Je me prenais à rêver.

Aujourd'hui, le rêve avait mal. Côme allait repasser ses vestes trop grandes sur ses chemises impeccables. Il allait fermer les yeux et retourner dans la boîte de son père, cesser enfin ces enfantillages. Stan allait lâcher cet or qu'il avait entre les mains. Il ne squatterait plus la scène et retournerait derrière le comptoir.

**OoOo**

Il m'attendait, adossé à un mur. Le même sourire. Il n'avait pas changé. Ou plutôt, il le feignait tellement bien.

- Draco.

Un hochement de tête. Il me désigna une table d'un geste de la main. Impérieux. Toujours.

- Je t'offre un verre.

Ce n'était pas une question. Et assis face à lui, je me demandais ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi si tard, après tant d'années ? Il me regardait en silence. Comme un con. Il savait que je détestais jouer à ce jeu là avec lui. Nos joutes silencieuses durant la Guerre. La bataille informelle du silence.

- Elle va se marier.

Il avait lâché la phrase à brule pourpoint. Comme une conversation laissée la veille, avec cette sorte de nonchalance et de légèreté qu'il affectionnait tant. Comme si cela ne faisait pas huit ans…

Granger. Un poison. Elle l'avait rendu fou. Je crois qu'il s'était mis en tête de la manipuler. Au final, elle l'avait eu. Et elle n'était pas bien différente des autres. Dans le fond, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il y avait toujours eu trop de Potter pour ça.

Dans ses yeux, son regard. Trop d'admiration, pour un type qui en méritait si peu.

- Sans blague, Draco. Huit ans, et tu débarques ici, la bouche en cœur. Pour me parler d'elle ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fui comme un voleur, Blaise.

Je le regarde, impassible. Je n'ai jamais eu le désir de fuir. Jamais. J'étais juste las. Sans avenir et sans projet. Fatigué. Je me souviens d'avoir loué une piaule sous les toits, près de la Tamise, et d'avoir dormi. Des jours. Des semaines. Je vivotais. Et puis un jour, j'avais laissé ma baguette sur la table basse. Juste ça. Mais je n'avais jamais fui. Je n'avais jamais rien oublié. Pas un jour, une seconde… Notre fardeau.

- Alors, elle va se marier ?

Parce que, malgré tout, j'avais été son ami. Et que cette histoire, c'était le début de notre déchéance. Quand le bateau du Lord avait commencé à prendre l'eau de toute part et que notre couverture était tombée. La planque de Londres. Nos visages sur les murs. Et la folie du Lord. « Le massacre des Mangemorts ». Pour purger ses troupes de la gangrène noire de la dissidence.

- C'était dans la Gazette. Ce matin. Un type du Ministère. Joaquim Leaster… Soi-disant charmant…

- Il ment. Granger n'est pas le genre de fille à aimer les clinquants du Ministère. Va savoir ce qui se trame derrière cette histoire.

Je mentais. Je n'en savais rien. Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il voulait que je le rassure, parce que j'avais eu un peu d'estime pour elle. Avant. Et parce que je l'avais vu pleurer pour cette fille. Les Malefoy aussi pleuraient. En silence et sans mélo. Mais ils pleuraient. Comme pour jeter définitivement un trait sur nos années de Poudlard, où la faiblesse n'était pas de rigueur.

Il jouait avec son verre sur la table. Il en but une rasade, grimaça doucement :

- Elle va refaire sa vie… Et, moi, je reste là, à regarder. Je sais bien qu'on est trop vieux pour les promesses. Que tout ça, c'est terminé. Mais la mort, Blaise. Elle est là. Avec Théo, qui passe et repasse. J'ai bien compris. Elle est là. Je n'ai pas envie de l'attendre… Mais la tromper…

_« Non, Draco. Je suis trop vieux pour ce jeu là. Ou plus assez con. J'ai ma vie, tu vois. La musique, tout ça. Et c'est bien… »_

Ou ça aurait dû l'être. Et il commande un autre verre. Il m'observe. Me jauge.

- Arrête de te mentir. Ta musique… Elle sent la résignation à plein nez. Elle infeste l'humilité. Bordel, Blaise. Nous, c'était l'excès. L'absolu, jusqu'au bout. C'était notre seule et unique règle.

- Et Théo en est mort, de cette putain de règle ! La prudence l'aurait sauvé. Mais non, Draco. C'était trop simple comme ça. Et toi. Tu aurais pu toutes les baiser. Toutes. Mais tu as foutu sa vie en l'air, en prime de la tienne.

- Résignation…

Il n'avait pas le droit. Cette ordure. « La résignation, c'est la force des lâches. » Je voudrais l'envoyer se faire foutre.

- Toi comme moi, on a voulu avoir une vie normale. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'on sait trop de choses, pour y croire encore, à leur vie de rêve. Oh oui, Théo est venu souvent. Pour nous dire à quel point ils nous trouvaient minables, dans nos vies de misérables, de planqués. Pas une seule fois pour nous reprocher sa mort. C'était la règle du jeu…

J'ai les lèvres serrées. Et le cantique d'une chanson me revient en tête. Un soir, tard dans un bar. « Une comète ». C'était toujours mieux que rien. Préférable à tout.

- C'est quoi, ta proposition ?

Et je savais, au pli satisfait de sa bouche, que c'était ce qu'il espérait. Quand il se pencha sur moi, le mot avait une douceur et une âpreté merveilleuse. Mercenaire.

Parce que nous n'étions plus que ça. Dans le fond. Et depuis trop longtemps.

_Compagnons des mauvais jours_

_Pensez à moi quelquefois _

_Plus tard..._

_Quand vous serez réveillés_

_Pensez à celui qui chante en souriant un air désolé_

_Quelque part..._

_Le soir_

_[…]_

_Compagnons des mauvais jours_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit_

_Dormez _

_Rêvez_

_Moi je m'en vais_


	4. Les Chansons les plus courtes : Ron

Quel plaisir de venir poster ici! Il me semble que cela fait une éternité. Et ce n'est pas tout à fait faux non plus

Dire que je suis en retard, à tout point de vue (Réponse aux reviews, mise à jour de mes fics) est un doux euphémisme. Cependant, je n'abandonne rien. Ni ce recueil d'OS, ni Beau Jouet que je me suis promis de terminer. Je suis certes un peu plus longue, mais j'ai bonne espoir de me remettre à écrire plus rapidement cette année scolaire. Bien sur, je répondrai également aux reviews.

Bref. Que dire? Cet OS fait la place belle à Ron. Oui, ce cher Ronald Weasley. Même si cet OS ne me satisfait que très partiellement, je dois avant tout remercier Sithgirl qui m'a remis le pied à l'étrier, en m'imposant des conditions purement démoniaque. De nombreux éléments de l'histoire sont là grâce à son bon vouloir (et cet OS également, vu que son défi m'a poussé à réécrire de nouveau, mêmerien qu'un peu, même mal, même de travers).

* * *

Et bien sur un très très grand merci aux revieweuses: **Tik4Tak, Lil's M, Joufly la verte, Sithgirl, Milah Dy, MissHermioneJeanGranger, Draco Jane , Nikita lan, Capucina Maina, -4181315-, StephAlic**

Certains persos peuvent sembler OOC . Mais, je dis bien mais. Dans cette fic, tout est question de Point de vue…

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR. Et aux Surréalistes. Le reste n'est que misère.

**Titre**: Cadavre Exquis.

**Chapitre**: Fleurs et Couronnes

**Résumé :** Dix OS. Dix tranches de vies. Parce que la guerre laisse des traces...Des failles.

* * *

_**Les chansons les plus courtes…**_

-Une simple formalité, qu'il disait. Une simple formalité…

De Pierrebourg venait de s'attabler bruyamment à mes côtés, m'arrachant de la retransmission des internationaux de Tennis, sur les écrans géants du Poker Café.

-Un problème ?

Le Français se lissait la moustache en observant la salle, pensif.

-Non, aucun. Il s'avère juste que les Suisses sont durs en affaire. Ce banquier à déjà travaillé avec le monde sorcier, et il sait bien où se trouve son intérêt. Les négociations vont être longues.

J'hochai la tête, jetai un dernier regard vers les écrans plasma, avant d'engloutir la fin de mon club-sandwich. De Pierrebourg était resté silencieux.

-Je remonte en chambre, soupira t'il enfin. Prendre une douche, me reposer. Le second round des négociations se joue ce soir.

-Un nouveau colloque ?

-Si l'on veut, s'amusa le français, mais en plus festif, déclara t'il en désignant les machines à sous autour de nous.

-Vous avez besoin de mon aide ?

De Pierrebourg reposa sa mallette sur la chaise à côté de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Ronald, mon garçon, nous sommes dans un endroit…magnifique. Allez défaire votre valise. Prenez un peu de bon temps en ville. Reposez vous. Vous faites peur à voir.

« Ravi de l'apprendre »

Je le suivais distraitement du regard, alors qu'il rejoignait le hall de l'hôtel. J'attendis sans impatience que le match se termine sur les écrans. Victoire sans surprise. D'un Suisse. J'allais rapidement payer ma consommation, avant de remonter dans ma chambre.

-Beau match, glissa la serveuse en encaissant mon argent.

-Très. Lui répondis-je dans un souffle.

Elle me fit un sourire candide. Avant, elle aurait été mon genre de fille. Avant. Je la saluai poliment avant de remonter dans ma chambre.

« Vue sur le lac, et tous le confort pour passer un séjour d'exception » m'avait vanté le groom en m'installant.

Je laissais tomber mon blazer sur la chaise et dénouais ma cravate en contemplant les eaux calmes et limpides du lac. Je ne pris pas la peine de déboucler ma valise et préférait me laisser tomber sur le lit.

Trop d'hôtel, de chambres d'hôtels.

A la fin de la Guerre, on m'avait déroulé le tapis rouge. Un poste d'Auror, crée pour ma petite personne, par injonction du grand manitou en personne. Scrimgeour tenait personnellement à ce que j'intègre la garde rapprochée du Ministère. Proprement sidérant au vue de ma scolarité. Seul mes états de service durant la Guerre et mon amitié avec Harry me valait de tel faveur. J'aurai pu faire comme Hermione, les envoyer se faire foutre. Je n'avais pas eu son courage. Et je n'avais pas son talent. J'avais dit oui.

Huit ans après, j'en étais toujours là. Le Grand Emprunt, qui avait servi à reconstruire le monde sorcier en ruine et à remettre sur pied une économie miné par le marché noir, voyait certaines de ses échéances de remboursement se rapprocher. De Pierrebourg qui avait survécut à la fin des années Scrimgeour, était en charge de renégocier les traites du Grand Emprunt et de trouver de nouveaux créanciers, histoire de pouvoir rééchelonner la dette. Quand à moi, j'avais été chargé d'assurer sa protection durant toute la durée des négociations. De fait, cela faisait plus de six mois que nous arpentions l'Europe, au fil des réunions, colloques et rendez vous d'affaires.

Quand Olivier de Pierrebourg m'avait parlé d'Annecy, j'avais à peine tiqué. J'avais hoché la tête, saisit le dossier qu'il me tendait et assuré que je me chargerais des derniers modalités pratiques. En quittant son bureau pour m'enfermer dans le mien, je suffoquais. J'avais desserré ma cravate pour mieux respirer et ouvert la fenêtre en grand pour faire pénétrer un peu d'air dans la pièce exiguë. Nous allions à Annecy. Je _retournais_ à Annecy.

**OoOoO**

Je m'étais réveillé en sueur, la bouche pâteuse. J'avisai l'horloge au mur de la chambre. 18h41. Je pestai en me relevant, passant une main sur mes joues râpeuses. Il me fallut deux minutes de plus pour descendre dans le hall de l'Imperial Palace et quitter l'hôtel.

Il faisait chaud pour un mois d'Octobre. Un vent lourd et pesant soufflait sur la ville, et de sombres nuages, chargés, s'étendaient lentement au dessus du lac. Le lac. Le fameux lac.

Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. C'était avant la Guerre. L'été précédent. Hermione nous avait apprit qu'elle avait de la famille éloignée vivant en France, une vieille tante un peu excentrique. Harry et moi n'avions pas compris ou elle voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous propose de passer des vacances chez elle. « Elle est partie en Croisière pour un mois. On pourrait y aller, disons -une quinzaine de jour. Juste tous les trois. Ca pourrait être formidable ».

A cette époque, la Guerre se pressait déjà à notre porte. Je crois qu'Hermione, dans un fol espoir, tentait de nous y arracher, encore un peu. Je lui avais dit oui, pourquoi pas. J'avais demandé où la maison se situait, pour faire preuve d'un tant soit peu d'intérêt. Annecy. J'avais opiné. Ca ne signifiait rien, alors.

Le jour du départ, Harry n'était pas là. Dans la soirée, on apprit que le Ministère avait besoin de lui. Il repoussait son arrivée d'une semaine. Une semaine, seul avec Hermione.

Je l'aimais. De cette manière confuse et un peu brouillonne. Avec mes manières d'adolescent trop rude.

Mais cette semaine là…

« La chaleur était écrasante, abrutissante. Les riverains parlaient d'une canicule exceptionnelle, et la municipalité avait fait passer des arrêtés, sommant la population de restreindre sa consommation d'eau. Annecy était une fournaise. Le vent soufflait ses bourrasques brulantes sur nos corps moites, et l'on se mouvait lentement, paresseux et indolent.

Nos journées se résumaient aux baignades matinales dans le lac, à de brèves parties d'échec et d'interminables siestes sous les grands arbres derrière la maison. En fin d'après-midi, nous nous faisions violence en secouant nos membres engourdis, et Hermione me trainait dans les musées et monuments de la ville. Je la suivais à reculons, tentant de cacher mon manque d'intérêt flagrant par un masque de concentration poli. C'était le paradis.

Ce jour là, nous sortions du Palais de l'Ile, elle portait un short en jean, qui laissait apparaitre ses jambes minces, halées par le soleil. Et un petit débardeur en coton blanc. Aux bretelles fines, qui retombaient sur son épaule moite. Et qu'elle relevait d'une main distraite. Elle m'hypnotisait.

Nous longions les berges du lac pour rentrer, on sentait déjà dans l'air la fraicheur de la nuit toute proche. Le monde se pressait dehors, après s'être barricadé tout le jour. Annecy respirait.

-Je t'offre une glace ?

Elle m'avait regardé avec étonnement, avait jeté un œil vers la petite devanture de la marchande de glace, puis avait opiné du chef.

-J'adore la vanille, avait elle précisé alors que je prenais place dans la queue.

Elle m'avait attendu en s'asseyant sur un petit muret de pierre à l'écart de la foule. Je m'étais installé à côté d'elle, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Elle loucha discrètement sur l'imposant cornet de glace entre mes mains, avant me l'arracher.

-Espèce de goulue !

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de pouffer.

Lentement, elle s'appliqua à lécher les pourtours de la gaufrette, veillant scrupuleusement à n'en perdre aucune goute. Déjà, la glace fondue lui dévalait les doigts, elle sembla finalement prendre le pari de s'attaquer aux boules de glaces, déjà dégoulinantes. Elle arborait un air vorace . Durant tout le temps de sa dégustation, je ne parvins pas à retirer mon regard du spectacle, ô combien érotique. Une fois le dernier morceau de gaufrettes engloutis, c'est avec un plaisir non feint qu'elle suça ses doigts recouvert de glace. Un appel à la luxure, d'une gamine qui n'imaginait même pas l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Si je m'étais écouté, je l'aurai prise là. Sur le champ, à la vue et aux sus de tous.

J'attendis. Comme une bête qui traque. Chaque jour plus avide, dans une attente plus douloureuse.

Un autre matin, alors qu'elle revenait du marché, et que je sortais tout juste de la douche, elle m'avait mis sous le nez un énorme pot de cornichon. Le marchand lui avait vanté sa production artisanale, et c'était avec une gourmandise apparente qu'elle s'était assise au sol, dévissant avec délectation le couvercle. Elle avait respiré les effluves âcres des cornichons et des petits oignons macérés dans le vinaigre et s'était servis. Elle s'était relevé et m'avait ensuite tendue le bocal, avec un ravissement perceptible. J'avais saisit le bocal, et d'un mouvement brusque, l'avait prise par les hanches. Trop surprise, elle n'avait pas réagit quand mes lèvres s'étaient posé sur les siennes. J'avais brutalement approfondi le baiser. Elle avait poussé un hoquet, avant de venir déposer ses mains au creux de ma nuque. D'un mouvement de bassin, je l'avais acculé contre le mur, elle entoura ses jambes autour de moi, et légère comme un fétu de paille, je l'avais entrainé dans la chambre.

Tout le reste n'avait été que luxure. Les journées entières entre les draps chauds, nos corps humides qui s'appelaient, se désirait et se complétait enfin, dans des cris d'extases et de folie. Des nuits complètes à bruler d'ardeur, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Hermione n'avait plus rien d'innocent alors, plus rien d'enfantin. C'était une femme, désirable et sensuelle. Nous étions jeunes et nous avions la vie devant nous. Cela semblait suffire.

_L'oiseau qui chante dans ma tête_

_Et me répète que je t'aime_

_Et me répète que tu m'aimes._

Harry avait tout de suite compris. Il était resté avec nous trois jours, pour donner le change. Puis, il avait prétexté un rappel du Ministère pour nous laisser. A notre débauche. A notre folie.

En rentrant au Square Grimmault, elle avait glissé sa petite main dans la mienne et je m'étais figuré, moi, comme un con, que ca voulait dire quelque chose.

Et puis la Guerre… »

Une goutte. Deux gouttes. Les nuages chargés s'étaient amoncelés au dessus du lac, et l'air était encore plus irrespirable alors. Les derniers bateaux regagnaient à la hâte les berges et plus loin, je voyais quelques hommes sur les pontons d'amarrage. L'un deux, brun et maigre, s'agitait sur l'embarcadère. Ses grands gestes maladroits, sa manière de sautiller sur place, s'approchant le plus possible du bord du ponton, manquant de se jeter à l'eau accrochait le regard. Ses vitupérations et ses hurlements allaient se perdre dans le vent, et je n'en percevais alors que les échos déformés. En désespoir de cause, il croisa les bras et se mit à observer d'un œil critique les manœuvres des uns et des autres.

« Rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'espère, mon vieux. » Jamais.

Je levais le nez vers le ciel noir, qui se pressait au dessus de moi. Je n'aurai pas du accepter de venir ici. Vraiment pas. J'aurai du…Je ne sais pas. Refourguer le dossier à Neville, expliquer à De Pierreboug que pour celui là, non – impossible. Arguer une urgence. N'importe quoi. Et ne pas rouvrir ça. Ressortir toute cette crasse. Ca t'avance à quoi, Ron ? Ca t'avance à quoi, espèce de sombre crétin ?

Mes paupières me brulaient, et la pluie tombait doucement. Annecy aurait du rester ce qu'elle était. Une carte postale. Un souvenir. Un beau, lointain, trop lointain souvenir. Illusoire. Nous aurions du y rester, ne jamais retourner à Londres, ne plus penser à cette Guerre, ne plus y songer, rester là et être heureux. Quand je pense ainsi, j'ai le cœur qui gonfle. J'ignore si c'est l'excitation d'une idée que je n'ai même pas osé te formuler, ou l'anticipation de ce qu'aurait été notre vie sans « elle ».

Mais ensuite, presque immédiatement, je sais que tu aurais dit non. Que tu n'aurais pas abandonné Harry. Jamais. Harry nous à condamné. Le savait-il seulement ?

« J'ai essayé de te protéger, de toutes mes forces. Je voulais t'épargner les horreurs. Tu as cru que je ne te pensais pas assez forte, que je voulais te mettre à l'écart. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je t'aimais.

Et puis Malefoy. Je n'oublierais jamais son arrivée dans le QG : détesté et méprisé par tous, l'arrogance et le verbe haut. Avec Harry et lui entre les murs, cela faisaient deux ego à gérer. Bien trop grand, trop lourds pour moi. J'ai préféré courber l'échine, ne pas en rajouter. Je voulais tellement tout simplifier, t'éviter tous les tourments. Je n'avais pas vu, moi, qu'il t'avait impressionné. Toi, mon Hermione, ma toute entière Hermione, tu as toujours aimé les causes désespéré, celle pour qui personne ne veut se battre . Il s'était engagé dans cette guerre comme un forcené. Parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Là où tu voyais de l'absolutisme, il n'y avait que de la folie. Tu as voulu croire en lui, il t'a usé. Je t'ai laissé faire, les dents serrés. Comment aurais je pu Hermione….Comment aurais je pu imaginer ? »

La pluie tombe à torrent. Elle est chaude, incroyablement chaude. J'étouffe, je n'arrive plus…Alors je cours. Ma gorge me brule, mes yeux me piquent. La pluie plaque mes vêtements contre moi, les mèches collent à mon front, je suffoque. **Je ne veux pas.**

« Le jour où Harry m'a annoncé que tu étais enceinte. J'ai cru mal comprendre. Son regard me faisait mal. Il semblait tellement désolé. Je l'avais saisi au col, en lui hurlant de me répondre. Il avait lâché son nom, et tu n'aurais pas pu… »

Haletant, je venais d'aviser un petit abri sous un pont. Une de ses cabines – de celles que mon père avait retapées par dizaine – était accrochée au mur, vieille et branlante. Je m'abatis contre le mur, écumant, peinant à respirer. Un éclair zébra le ciel et de mes mains tremblantes, je me mis à la recherche d'une cigarette. Mes doigts avaient du mal à tenir le briquet, et la flamme vacillante s'éteignait avec obstination. Je parvins finalement à faire rougeoyer l'embout du tube, et je laissais ma main pendre contre moi, inhalant avec délectation. Un tremblement nerveux agitait ma mâchoire.

« Cela avait été comme les pièces d'un puzzle se mettant en place. Pièces immondes et répugnantes. Ses regards, ses sourires, que j'avais cru avoir rêvé. Le rouge à tes joues, quand nous pénétrions dans une pièce ou vous étiez seuls, ta manière de tirez sur ta jupe, de replacer tes cheveux. »

Ma gorge me brulait. Je crachais la fumée, et je pleurais. Encore.

« - Et bien votre Malefoy, tous fils de Mangemort qu'il soit, il sait faire avec la donzelle. Et elle aime plutôt ça, mon gaillard ! C'est qu'on l'entend la petite, et pas qu'un peu. »

Oh, elle m'avait fait sourire, ces confessions du voisin de chambrée de Malefoy. On en avait ri, Harry et moi. De ces rires gras et légèrement coupables, les soirs de décompression, accoudés au bar des bouges sordides qui accueillaient en leurs seins les âmes exsangues revenus de rondes et de missions Si j'avais su que c'était toi…Il n'avait pas le droit, tu m'entends. Et ça m'avait rendu fou. »

Un coup de tonnerre éclata au loin, allant se répercuter sur les parois des montagnes. Fou. J'étais allé revoir ce type, à moitié hagard, le pressant de répondre, lui hurlant de me donner plus de détail. Et il répondait. Balbutiant, écorchant les mots, me disant des choses plus horribles encore que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'aurai pu le tuer.

« J'aurai du le tuer. D'oser me dire ca. De te souiller à jamais, de briser tout ce en quoi je croyais. J'en aurai eu le droit.

Malefoy avait quitté le QG. On n'a jamais su pourquoi. Harry disait que c'était une preuve supplémentaire de sa lâcheté. Il ne t'aimait même pas, en fait. Et j'étais incapable de te regarder en face. Des crises affreuses m'emportaient des nuits entières, Rogue me gavait de potions et je délirais pendant des heures. Harry restait là, à côté de moi, près du lit, la tête entre les mains.

Un jour, il a fait ce que mon état lui suppliait et que je n'aurai jamais réussi à demander. Il est allé te voir, il t'a dit de te débarrasser de l'enfant. Je crois que tu l'as détesté de te faire ça. De me choisir, moi. Alors que toi…Si tu avais du faire un choix…

Mais tu y es allé. Et je t'ai vu partir, engoncé dans ta cape noir, les sanglots dans les épaules. J'aurai pu te retenir, te dire de ne pas faire ca. Que cela ne changerait rien pour moi. Mais te voir abdiquer, toi…Renoncer, réaliser que Malefoy t'avait rendu faible… Je ne t'ai pas pardonné de lui avoir laissé ce pouvoir là

Je n'ai rien dit. Je t'ai laissé partir. Je voulais que tu t'en débarrasse. Que la vermine meurt. Et j'ai souri en te voyant disparaitre.

Tu m'obsédais. Et si au départ, j'aurai tout donné pour que tu me reviennes, je ne voulais plus ensuite que te détruire. Te faire payer. C'est Harry qui s'en est chargé. Il a finit par te demander de partir.

Je me souviens que tu as levé les yeux sur moi, en me croisant dans le couloir :

-Oh, Ron, je t'en prie.

Tu me suppliais…. Je t'avais dit que j'étais navré. Mais qu'Harry ne m'écoutait plus. Que j'aurai aimé, vraiment, mais qu'il était intraitable. Est-ce que tu as su que je te mentais ? Que c'était moi, dans l'ombre, qui avait tout orchestré? Non. Bien sur. Tu ne m'en pensais pas capable. »

Je passais une main contre mon front trempé de sueur. Je tirais inutilement sur le filtre de ma cigarette. J'étouffais. Le monstre que j'avais été, cet homme là, je l'avais enterré. Il y a des années. Avec toi.

Et comme une litanie sans fin, sans pardon, la douleur pulse dans mon bras.

_L'oiseau qui chante dans ma tête_

_Et me répète que je t'aime_

_Et me répète que tu m'aimes._

_L'oiseau au fastidieux refrain_

_Je le tuerai demain matin. _

_

* * *

__  
_


	5. Le Temps des Noyaux : Narcissa

Bonjour!

Je me trouve très productive en ce moment. C'est fabuleux. Inespéré. Et ça ne va sans doute pas durer. Mais bon, profitons!

Je suis vannée, courbaturée, j'ai les yeux à moitié ouvert, mais je suis heureuse de vous livrer ce petit OS sur Narcissa. Il a été très long à venir, très long à écrire, et je ne suis toujours pas très satisfaite. Mais à force de le retourner dans tous les sens, force est de constater que je n'arriverai pas à grand chose d'autre.

De plus, je vous annonce qu'un nouveau chapitre de "Beau Jouet..." est sérieusement sur les rails, j'espère terminer rapidement cette fanfiction.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup à toutes les revieweuses: **-4181315, Nikita Lann, Capucine Maina, StephAlic, Lil's C, Fractals, Anadyomède, Aba, Witche, Cornelune, et Marine**.

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR. Et aux Surréalistes. Le reste n'est que misère.

**Titre**: Cadavre Exquis.

**Chapitre**: Fleurs et Couronnes

**Résumé :** Dix OS. Dix tranches de vies. Parce que la guerre laisse des traces...Des failles.

**Playlist**: _**Dead Meat**_ de Sean Lennon (rejeton de John, toutafé), _**Monochrome**_ de Yann Tiersen et_** Iron**_ de Woodkid.

* * *

**Le temps des Noyaux**

OoO**  
**

**Narcissa**

* * *

_Soyez prévenus vieillards  
soyez prévenus chefs de famille  
le temps où vous donniez vos fils à la patrie  
comme on donne du pain aux pigeons  
ce temps-là ne reviendra plus  
prenez-en votre parti  
c'est fini  
le temps des cerises ne reviendra plus  
et le temps des noyaux non plus_

_[…]_

_Fermez vos paupières  
le marchand de gadoue va vous emporter  
c'est fini les trois mousquetaires  
voici le temps des égoutiers_

* * *

C'était un magnifique hibou brun qui avait atterri à la fenêtre du manoir. Narcissa l'avait observé et son cœur s'était mit à battre plus fort. Elle s'était levée et avait ouvert. Une bourrasque glaciale s'était engouffrée et elle avait observé l'animal.

-Bonjour Oreste…

Elle le reconnaissait, bien sur. Un si bel animal. Il avait couté une véritable fortune à Lucius, avant… Elle passa une main sur ses plumes et se décida enfin à saisir la lettre prisonnière à sa patte. Distraitement, elle lui tendit les graines qu'elle avait préparé au fond de sa poche. L'hibou donna un petit coup de bec satisfait, avant de s'envoler.

Elle avait refermé la fenêtre. Doucement. Sans un bruit. Elle n'avait pas même prit le temps de décacheter l'enveloppe. Elle l'avait reposé sur l'armoire et s'était assise sur le fauteuil.

Elle remonta le châle sur ses épaules. Il faisait froid. Elle fixa l'âtre de la cheminée et resserra les pans de la couverture entre ses doigts.

Elle avait avalé deux petites pilules blanches en buvant un peu d'eau. Elle reposa le verre sur la table et étendit ses mains devant elle. Elles cessèrent de trembler. Doucement. Satisfaite, elle replia ses phalanges et leva la tête.

Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle allait lire qu'il serait là. Qu'il serait ravi de les revoir. Elle allait pouvoir appeler la cuisinière. Elle allait lui demander de préparer un gratin de pomme de terre, des tomates dorées au four et un morceau de sanglier. Elle pourrait même préparer une charlotte aux fraises. C'était son dessert préféré. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe.

_Mère,_

_Excuse-moi de mon absence ce midi. Les affaires me tiennent éloignée de l'Angleterre. Je t'embrasse._

_Bonne Fête._

_Draco. _

* * *

Je l'avais laissé me retomber sur les genoux. Draco ne viendra pas. La cuisinière peut rester où elle est. Elle peut partir. Quitter la maison à grand cri. Claquer la porte en partant. Elle peut emporter l'argenterie avec elle. Draco ne viendra pas. Draco ne viendra plus jamais.

Je regarde mes mains, si blanches, si maigres. Elles tremblent, je le vois bien. J'ai entendu Lucius entrer dans le salon, derrière moi. Il n'ose pas poser la question. Et c'est tellement drôle, dans le fond. Je lui ai tendu la lettre sans le regarder.

Il ne réagit pas, il reste impassible, et lentement, avec précaution, il replie la lettre, et se dirige vers le secrétaire pour la ranger. J'ai envie de me lever, de hurler, de le saisir à bras le corps pour lui arracher ce masque qui ne le quitte jamais. Je veux le voir souffrir comme moi, je veux voir son corps le lâcher.

« Réagis Lucius, il n'a pas dit « vous ». Il n'a pas un mot pour toi. Ton fils, ton unique fils, t'a rayé de sa vie. Il te hait tellement. Et ses lettres polies qu'il se force à m'envoyer depuis huit ans, parce qu'il ne me pardonne pas, de n'avoir pas su te dire non. Nous l'avons perdu, Lucius. C'est un Malefoy. C'est un Black. Il ne reviendra pas. Et j'ai déjà connu ça, Lucius. Je n'étais qu'une enfant, lorsqu'Andromeda est partie. J'ai espéré. Encore et encore. Des jours, des semaines, des mois. J'ai vécu dans son ombre, j'ai occupé sa place. Mais elle n'est jamais revenue. On ne revient pas.

Je n'ai rien dit. Et il se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre en refermant le tiroir.

-Peut être que nous pourrions dire à la cuisinière de prendre sa journée aujourd'hui, alors.

Je n'ai pas desserré les lèvres. « Lui dire de prendre sa journée. » Ne te pare pas d'une générosité que tu n'as jamais eue, Lucius. Dis plutôt que cela nous évitera de la payer. Dis plutôt qu'il à fallu faire condamner une nouvelle chambre à l'étage, parce qu'une partie de la toiture menace de s'effondrer. Dis tout cela, mais arrête de me mentir, de te mentir.

J'approuve d'un mouvement de poignet. Qu'il parte. Et la maison gronde, sous les combles.

C'était il y a longtemps. Une journée, sept ans plus tôt. Deux préposés du Ministère avait sonné à la porte. L'un d'eux s'était mis à parler. Un petit corps malingre et frêle. Une voix nasillarde. Du genre qu'on ne prend pas au sérieux.

-Le Magenmagot l'a décidé….C'est terminé….Plus de magie ici….Encore quinze jours...Décontamination magique…Éradication définitive…On ne pourra plus pratiquer de magie ici, plus jamais… Ça a été voté par le Magenmagot, vous comprenez ?…

J'étais derrière Lucius, et j'avais entouré mes doigts autour de son bras.

-Il y a surement quelque chose à faire.

L'autre avait souri, un horrible petit sourire.

-Oui, choisir mieux vos amis, sans doute.

Lucius n'avait pas réagit. J'avais lâché son bras et enfoncé mes ongles dans la paume de mes mains. Et quand j'avais demandé pourquoi, pourquoi nous, pourquoi notre maison, l'autre avait répondu « Pour l'exemple, Madame. »

Et pour l'exemple, Lucius n'avait pas voulu partir. J'avais passé un autre gilet et serré les mâchoires.

* * *

_Lorsque vous reveniez de la revue  
avec vos enfants sur vos épaules  
vous étiez saouls sans avoir rien bu_

_et la musique militaire_  
_vous chatouillait de la tête aux pieds_  
_vous chatouillait_  
_et les enfants que vous portiez sur vos épaules_  
_vous les avez laissés glisser dans la boue tricolore_  
_dans la glaise des morts_  
_et vos épaules se sont voûtées_  
_il faut bien que jeunesse se passe_  
_vous l'avez laissée trépasser [...]_

* * *

Nous vous avons condamné. Je le sais maintenant. Cette haine n'était pas la vôtre. Cette guerre n'avait pas à le devenir. Mais nous étions trop surs, trop fiers pour nous en apercevoir. Et vous étiez trop jeunes, bien trop jeunes pour faire autrement.

_« Les affaires me tiennent éloigné de l'Angleterre »._

Et qu'est ce que tu fais, loin de l'Angleterre, mon fils ? Je le sais bien, moi.

Je le sais depuis ce jour où tu es revenu vers nous, malgré tout. Parce que nous étions ta famille, et que tu continuais de nous aimer.

« -La guerre à fait de nous des propres à rien. Je ne sais plus rien d'autre, Mère. »

Mère. Et ce n'était plus pareil. Il y avait de la rage dedans, de l'incompréhension. Et moi, je n'avais pas de réponse.

Mais tu étais revenu. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. La Guerre était terminée. Tu avais quitté l'Ordre, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un jour, tu m'as demandé si je savais, et je n'ai rien répondu. Bien sur que je le savais. Je l'avais lu, je l'avais entendu. Mais je n'avais pas compris.

Tu l'aimais et tu es parti. Parce que ton père et moi étions venus te voir, et que tu ne pouvais pas le lui refuser.

« C'était un bouge minable, un coin à soldat, dans les bas fonds de Londres. Le patron était un vieil indicateur de Lucius, du temps du Ministère, un homme qui ne posait pas de question, tant que les consommations et l'argent coulaient à flot.

Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis plus de deux ans, et pourtant, j'avais tout de suite reconnu ta silhouette. Tu nous attendais, assis à une table, le visage caché sous ta capuche grise. L'écusson de l'Ordre brillait au revers de ta veste. Et il y avait quelque chose de changé dans ton son visage, dans ton regard, une amertume, une douceur. Ton sourire avait quelque chose d'enfantin, tes yeux avaient brillé en se posant sur moi. J'aurai juré que ce jour là, tu étais presque heureux. Et tu étais là, devant nous, avec tes mains d'hommes, désormais, ta voix légèrement trainante et tu semblais si sur, si posé. Tu ressemblais à ton père. Tu étais un propre à rien qui n'en laissait rien voir.

« -Draco, tu n'ignores pas que nous nous sommes trompés de camp.

Ton père gardait les yeux rivés sur cet écusson d'or. Tu nous avais regardés, en silence. Ta lèvre avait tremblé, et tu avais passé ta main sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-On commence déjà à nous chercher des ennuis_. Il_ n'est pas encore mort – pas encore – et je sais déjà ce qui se prépare. Mais toi, mon fils, tu étais du bon côté.

-Nous avons déplu au Lord, c'est plus un hasard qu'un choix, avait t'il seulement continué.

-Peu importe…Tu sais ce qui nous attends, n'est ce pas ? Les interrogatoires, les perquisitions, le procès…Tu sais tout ce qu'ils vont faire subir…

Et Lucius avait posé la main sur la mienne. Je savais ce qu'il était en train de te faire. Bien sur, je voyais sa manipulation. La question en filigrane « Est-ce que tu laisseras subir ça à ta mère, Draco ? Est-ce que tu oseras ? ». Tu avais levé les yeux sur moi et ta mâchoire s'était contractée.

-Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous, vous savez…

Lucius avait souri et avait lâché ma main pour poser la sienne sur ton bras.

-Je sais, fils. Je sais. Mais il faut que tu penses à revenir avec nous, avant qu'il soit trop tard, tu le sais aussi, n'est ce pas ?

J'avais vu cette ombre sur ton regard. Nous t'en demandions trop. Mais je n'ai rien dit, n'est ce pas ? Tu as du l'espérer, Draco. Mais je n'ai rien dit.

-Ca signifie quoi, au juste ?

-Tu ne peux pas rester dans le sillage de Potter et Weasley. Tu ne peux t'afficher avec eux comme avec… des amis.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis.

Lucius avait eu un petit sourire rassurant. « C'est bien, très bien » avait il dit. Tu l'observais, tu le scrutais, et il n'y brillait plus cette adoration de ton enfance, déjà. Tu le voyais aussi petit, aussi misérable qu'il l'était, n'est ce pas ?

-Et pour toute cette histoire, Draco. Cette…Granger. Il faudra arranger cela. C'était la guerre. Les gens n'y penseront plus.

J'avais fermé les yeux, j'étais lâche, moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas voir quelque chose qui pourrait me déranger. Me donner du remord. Ton père avait continué.

-Tu es un Malefoy, Draco, mon fils. Et tu sais bien, que tu n'es rien. Pas comme eux. C'était la Guerre. Il fallait bien se raccrocher à quelque chose. Elle te quitterait. Tu pourrais accepter çà ?

J'avais senti ta main se poser sur la mienne, et quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, tu semblais inquiet.

-Tu es pâle, Mère.

J'avais hoché la tête. J'avais serré sa main dans la mienne.

-Je vais bien, Draco. Je suis heureuse de te voir…

Je t'avais souri. Et tu étais encore un Malefoy.

Alors tu l'avais laissé.

Et je n'avais pas dit un mot. J'étais tellement égoïste, Draco. Je te voulais à moi, comme l'enfant que l'on m'avait arraché. Peu importe si tu n'étais plus que son fantôme, plein de vide et d'absence. Tu étais là. Peu importe si je t'entendais arpenter le couloir, tard le soir. Puisque tu étais là.

Je ne savais pas que je devrais le payer. Que chaque jours, à chaque repas, c'était toutes nos faiblesses, nos lâchetés, nos petites compromissions de grands aristocrates qui te sautaient au visage. Et les remords, et les regrets…

Lucius n'avait presque rien dit, pourtant. Nous étions à table, et il parlait :

-Les Greengrass ont réussi à se sortir admirablement de cette guerre. Une fortune comme la leur. Bien sur, ils ne sont pas _vraiment_ nobles, mais ils ont des filles admirables.

Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage. Tu t'étais crispé, et tu l'avais dévisagé comme si tu le découvrais. Tu tremblais.

-Tu n'aurais pas fait ça…

Et Lucius avait levé les yeux sur toi, et tu avais compris.

-Alors c'était ça ? Ein? Ton honneur ? Ton pauvre honneur ? Ton pauvre nom ? C'était juste ça ? Vendre mon nom contre l'argent des Greengrass ?

-Draco, tu ne comprends pas. Pour notre famille…

-Parce que je ne lui ai pas donné assez, à votre famille ? A ce nom ? Quatre ans de ma vie ! Je lui ai donné quatre ans. J'ai vu crever Theodore, pour un nom. Theodore Nott, sur sa tombe, pour l'éternité. Il l'aura bien porté, ce nom. Jusqu'au bout, il lui aura fait honneur. Et Bulstrode. C'est un beau nom aussi, n'est ce pas ?. Un nom pareil, ça mérite bien de mourir à dix neuf ans, ein ? Et Pansy et son visage arraché?

-Draco…

- Et j'ai cru que tu avais compris. J'ai cru que tu voulais me protéger. Je suis parti !

-C'était une sang de bourbe, Draco ! Hermione Granger ! Sois donc un peu sérieux ! Ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'une tocade.

-Je l'aimais !

Tu as vu le dégout passer dans son regard. Le mépris. Moi aussi je l'ai vu. Alors tu m'as regardé. Et je n'ai rien dit. Je ne savais pas ce que je croyais. Tu ne lui as jamais pardonné de te mépriser. Le soir là, tu n'étais plus là. Tu étais parti.

* * *

_Hommes honorables et très estimés  
dans votre quartier  
vous vous rencontrez  
vous vous congratulez  
vous vous coagulez  
hélas hélas cher Monsieur Babylas  
j'avais trois fils et je les ai donnés  
à la patrie  
hélas hélas cher Monsieur de mes deux  
moi je n'en ai donné que deux  
on fait ce qu'on peut  
[…] __  
_

* * *

-J'ai vu cette robe magnifique pour Astoria, véritablement sublime…Mrs Monagan a même accepté de l'apprêter sur mesure et j'ai bien sur pensé que…

Elizabetha Greengrass sirotait sa troisième tasse de thé en m'expliquant dans les détails le mariage à venir de sa dernière fille. Les Greengrass s'étaient facilement remis du refus de Draco. Avec la fin de la Guerre, les noms prestigieux ne manquaient pas et valaient davantage encore qu'une lignée de sang pur. Heureusement pour eux, Astoria s'était entichée de Seamus Finigan, un compagnon de l'Ordre, ami de Potter. Après avoir marié Daphné, cette opportunité représentait pour Elizabetha un véritable don du ciel.

Elle avait commandé une seconde part de tarte, et avait continué dans sa lancée. Draco avait tenu parole. A la fin de la Guerre, il nous avait inventé un rôle d'indicateur, lui fournissant à couvert des informations pour le compte de l'Ordre. Nous avions échappé au procès, aux interrogatoires et aux photos dans les journaux. Lucius avait même pu réintégrer le Ministère. Seul le statut du Manoir formait une tâche d'encre sur notre parcours exemplaire. Mais l'acharnement de mon illustre mari à préservé le bien familial avait même fini par nous attirer un certain respect. Nous étions menteurs et pauvres, mais tout à fait respectables. Et c'était bien là ce qui avait le plus de valeur.

-…Seamus est un garçon très bien. Il est Irlandais, bien sur…Mais il reste véritablement très bien. Il n'est pas roux – je n'ai rien contre eux, bien sur – mais il ne l'est pas, tout de même. Astoria avait eu pendant un moment un penchant pour ce Ronald Weasley…Mais ça lui est vite passé.

Je serrai les lèvres, hochai distraitement la tête et rajoutai un nuage de lait dans mon café.

-…C'est une femme tout à fait charmante, cela dit. Et son mari est très bien lui aussi et…Mais…Cissy, regarde : ce n'est pas Hermione Granger qui vient de sortir de chez Fleury&Bott?

Je fus brusquement sortie de mes rêveries. Lentement, j'avais tourné la tête vers la fenêtre du salon de thé.

-Oui, c'est elle.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle devait avoir treize ans, affublée de Weasley et Potter. Là, dans cette rue presque vide, elle marchait vite, les cheveux défaits, le regard fier. Elle était passée sans même tourner la tête et Elizabetha avait hoché la tête.

-Elle va se marier, elle aussi.

Mes mains s'étaient raidies sur la table.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Elizabetha m'avait jeté un regard à demi-offusquée.

-C'était écrit dans la Gazette, il y a deux jours.

-Je ne la lis plus depuis ce qu'ils ont écrit sur nous, Beth, tu devrais le savoir…

Elle avait rougi, hoché la tête de nouveau et j'avais repris.

-…Tu sais le nom du mari ?

-Oui. Joaquim Lester. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais Daphné m'a expliqué que c'était un nom montant du Ministère. Très brillant, dans les Affaires Internationales. Il a passé la Guerre à récolter des fonds pour l'Ordre et à développer les systèmes d'évacuation des blessés. Il parait que depuis qu'elle le fréquente, elle a remonté la pente, elle prépare les concours de l'entrée au Ministère de cette fin d'année. Elle est sortie major des concours préliminaires, d'ailleurs.

J'avais sifflé entre mes dents. Le palmarès de cette gamine ne m'intéressait pas. Elle allait se marier. Et Draco avait quitté l'Angleterre pour les affaires. Il le savait, nécessairement. Je sentis une boule se former au fond de mon ventre. Au fond, je n'en savais rien. J'ignorais qui était devenu Draco, durant cette Guerre. Je l'avais retrouvé et tout de suite perdu. Et il fallait rajouter à cela huit ans d'absence polie. Mes mains crochetèrent contre la nappe.

-Beth…Je…Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié un rendez vous urgent. Je vais devoir m'en allez, tu m'excuses.

Je n'avais pas attendu sa réponse. J'avais déjà quitté la table. Je l'avais vu entrer chez Mme Guipure, au coin de la rue. J'étais restée devant la porte du magasin, comme une idiote, avant de me décider à entrer. Les patères de blousons et de robes de sorcier fourrés remplissaient les portiques jusqu'à l'explosion, et des dizaines de sorcières babillaient et s'agglutinaient autour.

Je l'avais distingué, accroupi dans le rayon des tailleurs sorciers. Et lorsqu'elle s'était relevée, nous nous étions presque retrouvées face à face. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, après toute cette année. Qu'elle m'ignore, qu'elle passe son chemin en me fusillant du regard. Qu'elle me conforte dans l'idée que Draco n'avait rien perdu, que ce n'était qu'une petite garce, amoureuse de Potter et qui avait séduit mon fils par dépit et fureur.

Au lieu de ça, elle était devenue livide.

-Mrs Granger, je tenais à vous féliciter, pour votre mariage.

J'avais tendu ma main vers elle et elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle finit par la serrer, le menton levé.

-Merci, Mrs Malefoy.

Elle continuait de m'observer, et il y avait quelque chose de goguenard dans son regard. Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter, et elle continua pour moi.

-Je me demande vraiment ce que vous souhaitez apprendre en venant me saluer ainsi.

Elle avait le visage dur, tout à coup. Je ne l'impressionnai pas, pas comme les autres. Et je pouvais comprendre bien des choses alors.

-Je n'ai rien à apprendre de vous, Mrs Granger. Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir est écrit dans les journaux.

-Ça vous arrangerait bien, n'est ce pas ?

Et ça l'amusait presque. Elle s'était approchée, tout doucement, me regardant dans les yeux.

-C'est si beau, tous ces gens dehors, si sur de tout savoir, de tout connaitre. Qu'est ce que vous avez su de lui et moi, au juste ? Même moi, je ne suis pas sur d'y avoir compris quelque chose. Mais vous pouvez être fière, Mrs Malefoy. Vous avez élevé un magnifique salaud, bien comme il faut, qui ne s'encombre pas de sentiments, qui prend les filles dans son lit, avec un bon sourire…

J'ai une boule de rage au fond de la gorge. J'ai envie de la saisir par les poignets, de la trainer dehors, elle et sa fêlure dans le regard. Tu l'aimais, petite garce. Je le vois bien.

-Alors c'est donc ça, Hermione Granger ? La grande et forte Hermione Granger ? Une petite boule de rancœur, de rage et de haine ? C'est dont tout ce qui en reste ? Je voudrais savoir ce que mon fils à cru trouver chez vous…

-Vous le saviez trop bien, au contraire. Et ça vous faisait peur. « Imaginez qu'il se corrompe, imaginez qu'il l'aime… » Mais vous voyez, vous aviez tort. Ce n'est pas arrivé. Mais moi, j'aurai pu vous détruire, vous savez…

Elle avait un sourire qui flottait sur les lèvre, elle se mordit la lèvre. Et je l'incitai à continuer, du menton.

-Vous n'avez jamais servi d'indicateur pour votre fils. Tout le monde le sait. Harry, Ron, moi, lui… Mais ça arrangeait tout le monde, n'est ce pas ? Qu'il vous sauve, s'il voulait, et qu'il parte ensuite, le plus vite possible. Ils se disaient mes meilleurs amis mais ils avaient leur honneur, eux aussi. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre…

Je sentis mes mains commencer à trembler, et elle s'était approchée encore.

-…J'étais enceinte, Mrs Malefoy. Et si j'avais gardé l'enfant, j'aurai fait de votre vie un enfer, mais j'étais trop faible, je n'en voulais pas et j'avais encore des projets…

Un enfant…Je sentis quelque chose se retourner au fond de moi. Et puis j'avais souri, comme une dernière cruauté.

-Et vous vous croyez si supérieur, si irréprochable, face à moi, face à ma famille, à mon fils ? Le lui avez-vous dit, pour l'enfant ? Non, bien sur. Ne venez pas me faire de leçon de morale, Mrs Granger. Vous n'êtes toujours pas capable de prononcer son nom.

Sa lèvre avait tremblé, et un sourire avait fané sur son visage.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, Mrs Malefoy.

-Je n'ai pas espéré cela, vous savez. Dans cette triste affaire, j'ai moi aussi perdu un fils.

Nous avions baissé les armes, aussi subitement l'une que l'autre. Peut être que moi aussi, j'étais fatiguée. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, et une interrogation avait traversé son regard. Nous nous faisions face, toutes deux de glace, elle avait eu un pauvre sourire.

Et elle était partie.

* * *

_Draco,_

_C'est long, huit ans, pour une mère. C'est long, cette absence, ces regrets. Pardonne moi, Draco, je ne savais pas – ou non, je refusais de savoir, je ne voulais pas voir. Et bien sur que tout est gâché, désormais. Elle va se marier et tu l'aimais. _

_Elle portait ton enfant, mon fils. Et nous t'avons forcé à partir. Je sais que tu ne le savais pas – Potter et Weasley le savaient, probablement. Mais ils ne t'ont rien dit. Ils s'en sont bien gardés, eux aussi. Nous sommes tous coupables, Draco. Et tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner parce que tu n'arriveras jamais à trouver au milieu de toute cette rancœur ce qui est vraiment ma faute. Je suis prête à accepter tous les torts, si cela peut t'aider. Mais reviens. Cesse de t'enterrer, de jouer avec ta vie. Tu mérites mieux, et si Blaise ne sait rien faire d'autre, tu trouveras, toi, mon fils. _

_Je ne te demande rien, Draco, mais je serai heureuse de te revoir. _

_Narcissa. _

J'ai écrit la lettre à la hâte, et je la regarde, posée sur la table. Il m'aura fallu toutes ces années, toutes ces heures dans les grandes pièces vides, toutes ces paroles creuses dans les soirées mondaines. Tout ce gouffre, cette absence, et dix minutes face à elle.

Nous sommes coupables. A tout jamais dans votre regard. Nous vous avons laissé tuer, et c'est le plus grand des crimes. Vous étiez nos enfants, et nous n'avons rien fait.

* * *

Une réaction? Un avis? Un commentaire détaillé? Laissez moi une petite **review**!


	6. Déjeuner du matin : Ginny

**Bonjour,**

Comme je le disais, je suis très productive en ce moment. Cela ne va sans doute pas duré. Mais bon, j'adore ce recueil, j'adore écrire, j'adore venir partager mes petits textes ici, donc je ne boude pas mon plaisir.

Donc.** Ginny**. Écrite en quelques heures, très rapidement**.**

* * *

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à vous** : Lula's Lullaby, Capucine Maina, Anadyomède, Fractals, SphAlic **et** Nikita Lann**

Un merci tout particulier à** Ana **qui m'a aidé - encore - à trouver le poème de cet OS**.**

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR. Et aux Surréalistes. Le reste n'est que misère.

**Titre**: Cadavre Exquis.

**Chapitre**: Déjeuner du matin

**Résumé :** Dix OS. Dix tranches de vies. Parce que la guerre laisse des traces...Des failles.

**********Playlist**: Nous dormirons ensemble, d'Aragon, chanté par Zizi Jeanmair et l'******Adagio **de la ******Symphonie Numéro 8** d'Anton Bruckner**  
**

* * *

**Déjeuner du matin**

OoO**  
**

**Ginny Weasley**

* * *

Elle avait attrapé des cernes. Elle se souvenait de sa mère qui venait la border dans le lit, quand elle avait cinq ans, qui se penchait sur elle et lui embrassait le front. « Dors, petite Ginny, ferme tes yeux tout rond. Tu serais fatiguée demain, sinon… », Elle lui avait répondu, qu'elle aussi, elle devrait aller se coucher, parce qu'elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, et que même si elle trouvait cela jolie, elle devrait se reposer. Molly avait souri tendrement. « Les cernes, ma chérie, ce sont aussi les soucis. Mais tu es trop jeune pour ces choses là... »

Alors, il fallait croire qu'elle avait vieilli.

Elle avait couché James et Albus une heure plus tôt, et Ginny scrutait son visage dans la glace de la chambre de Lily. La petite venait tout juste de s'endormir. C'était un bébé pénible, contrairement à ses deux frères. Elle refusait de dormir, faisait des caprices, hurlait tard le soir et dans la nuit. « Elle a le caractère de ses grands mère et de sa mère » répétait-elle à toute la famille, comme pour se rassurer. Mais elle n'était pas bien sur que ce soit cela.

Elle était si fatiguée, parfois. Elle s'approcha du berceau, remonta la couverture et ferma le couvercle de la potion de sommeil.

« Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise mère ? ». Elle avait longtemps serré les lèvres, entouré les bras autour du petit corps frêle et refusé, encore et encore, au milieu des crises, de larmes et des hurlements. Et puis un soir, elle s'était mise à pleurer. La petite hurlait, encore et encore, et la fatigue lui brisait les reins. Elle avait eu envie de hurler, tout à coup, de partir, de claquer la porte. Alors elle avait pris la potion dans ses mains. « Ce soir, rien qu'une fois, rien qu'un soir. Je suis si fatiguée. Tellement ». Et la petite s'était endormie. Elle avait entendu le calme, partout, dans la maison, elle avait marché dans le couloir et la respiration calme de ses deux fils l'avait rassuré. « Demain, elle sera sage toute seule, elle ne pleurera pas ».

Et elle avait pleuré. Encore et encore. Ginny avait attendu, elle s'était assise sur la chaise, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. « Peut être qu'elle la réclame ? Peut être qu'elle aussi, elle voudrait dormir, bien, confortablement, comme hier ? ». Alors elle avait ouvert la potion, encore. Et elle lui avait murmuré qu'elle ne devait pas s'habituer.

Et peu à peu, chaque soir, elle avait trouvé une bonne raison, une excuse, et c'était pour son bien, après tout. Car jamais, elle n'aurait drogué son bébé. Elle avait rangé la fiole et était retourné dans sa chambre. Harry était là ce soir, et il dormait déjà. Elle s'était allongée à côté de lui, et il n'avait pas bougé.

* * *

-Regade mon Bob ! Il est beau mon bob, ein m'man ?

-Magnifique, Chéri. James ! Non ! Pas la moitié du tube de dentifrice sur la brosse, voyons !

J'avais réparé les dégâts d'un coup de baguette, tout en surveillant d'un œil distrait Albus qui – après avoir commencé par le chapeau, enfilait avec entrain ses chaussettes tire-bouchonné. James se frottait les gencives, et c'était frappant comme il ressemblait à son père, presque douloureux aussi. Albus avait pendant ce temps enfilé ses deux pieds dans la même jambe de pantalon et avait manqué de s'étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage.

-Tu est chro maladroit, Alby!

-Nan !

-Siii !

-Chut ! Les enfants ! Votre père et votre sœur dorment encore.

J'avais terminé de boutonner le gilet de Albus et essuyé la bouche de James alors même qu'on frappait à la porte.

-C'est oncle Ron !

Ron était rentré de mission la semaine passé et De Pierrebourg lui avait offert dix jours de vacance. Il avait proposé d'emmener les garçons pêcher pour la journée, et depuis que la sortie était fixée, c'est à peine s'ils arrivaient à en dormir encore la nuit.

-Oncle Ron, Oncle Ron !

J'avais esquissé un sourire en voyant James et Albus lui sauter dans les bras. Il avait passé la main dans leurs cheveux.

-Vous êtes prêts ?

-Tu es en avance, lui rappelai-je. Allez préparer vos affaires dans votre chambre, les enfants. Et en silence !

Je continuai d'observer Ronald sur le pas de la porte. Il s'était musclé, son teint s'était hâlé, ses cheveux avaient viré dans une teinte cuivrée. Il avait bonne mine.

-Quoi ?

Mon observation minutieuse ne lui avait pas échappé.

-Rien. 7h30, Ronald. C'est beaucoup trop tôt.

Il s'était mis à rire et était venu m'embrasser.

-Les poissons sont matinaux, Gin' ! Et ils n'attendent pas !

Il m'avait regardé avec plus d'attention, et avait continué, passant son pouce sur ma joue.

-Tu es sur que tu vas bien toi ? Tu es toute pâle.

J'avais esquivé d'un sourire.

-Je vais bien, merci. Lily à encore du mal à faire ses nuits…Tu veux un café ?

-Merci, oui. Harry est là ?

-A l'étage, il dort encore. C'est Jeudi, il ne commence qu'à dix heures. Tu avais besoin de le voir ?

Ron secoua la tête, et fit un geste lâche de la main.

-Aucune importance. J'irai le voir au bureau dans la semaine.

Je lui avais tendu sa tasse, et il continuait de m'observer à la dérobée.

-Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, Ginny. Tu devrais sortir un peu, prendre du temps pour toi, allez rejouer…

-Ron !

-En amateur ! Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas monté sur un balais ?

Une éternité. Depuis que j'avais pris ma retraite professionnelle, pour m'occuper de ma famille. Pour me rapprocher d'Harry. Mais ça, je n'allais pas lui avouer.

-Lily à tout juste six mois, c'est normal, Ron, c'est épuisant.

-Tu sais bien que Maman serait ravie de l'avoir un jour ou deux ! Ou même, tu pourrais proposer à Lavande, ou Luna, ou...

Son nom est resté en suspens. Je sais très bien à qui il pense. Même après toutes ces années, c'est encore si naturel, de penser à toi, d'accoler ton nom. C'est encore tout un travail, de t'effacer. Je n'arrive pas à retenir la question qui me brule les lèvres.

-Tu as lu, dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?

Je vois une ombre passer sur son visage. Comme s'il pouvait l'ignorer.

-Ginny, comment faire autrement ? Ils parlent du « mariage de l'année ». Rien que ça…

-Ron…Tu sais, malgré ce qu'elle à fait, pour eux, elle reste Hermione Granger.

-Je le sais bien, et tu peux me croire, elle épouse un sombre abruti.

Il tentait d'en rire, mais aucun de nous deux n'avait le cœur pour ça. J'entendis les enfants redescendre les escaliers.

-Ronald…Elle nous a envoyé une invitation.

Je me sentais incroyablement fragile, tout à coup. Et j'avais l'impression de le voir vieillir devant moi, des petites rides s'étaient creuser dans le coin de ses yeux.

-Je sais Ginny. Elle m'a invité aussi.

James et Albus avaient débarqué dans la cuisine, avec leurs caisses qui bringuebalaient. Ils s'accrochèrent à moi, et firent claquer une bise sonore sur ma joue. Je n'avais que ces foutus regrets au fond de la gorge, ce gâchis énorme, et Ron eut un sourire triste en fermant la porte.

* * *

Je me suis servie un café, j'ai étalé du beurre sur un morceau de pain. Je picore. Je n'ai pas faim. J'ai entendu Harry se lever à l'étage et ouvrir l'eau dans la salle de bain. Il va descendre, comme chaque matin. Et puis il va partir, et les aiguilles de la grande horloge vont sembler ralentir. Sans James et sans Albus, tout ce vide, tout ce silence. Juste Lily à l'étage, qu'il faudra nourrir, qu'il faudra changer, qu'il faudra faire dormir. Qu'est ce que c'est, une vie faite de vide ? Alors c'était ça, aimer Harry Potter, l'épouser, lui faire trois enfants ? Juste ça ? Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Je me suis brulée les lèvres et j'ai reposé la tasse. Quand j'étais petite, tout le monde répétait que j'étais une sorte de miracle, « la première fille Weasley depuis des générations ». Des générations de garçons, et une petite fille au milieu d'eux. Et j'avais des ambitions, avant. J'étais douée, j'aurai pu être une très grande joueuse de Quidditch, j'en avais rêvé des années durant, en volant les balais de mes frères pour m'entrainer en cachette. Et puis, tu m'avais parlé de famille, un soir, au creux de l'oreille. Je t'aimais tellement, Harry.

Et j'étais si forte avant. « Tu ressembles au jumeau, petite insolente, tu en as même le caractère » me répétait Maman, et elle pensait m'offusquer. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle n'aurait pas pu me rendre plus fière. Ils étaient beaux, mes deux frères, ils étaient flamboyants et imprévisibles. Et même si souvent, j'entendais encore leur rire, c'était avant. Il y a longtemps. Fred est mort. Georges est parti. Et vous avez raillé Hermione de notre vie. J'étais trop faible pour te dire non, te demander d'attendre. Il y avait trop de vide autour de moi, et tu avais tellement rêvé d'avoir une famille, rien qu'a toi. Et j'étais fière, aussi, de pouvoir te l'offrir. Alors James est arrivé, et tu semblais heureux.

Tu descends les escaliers, ailleurs, comme toujours. Tu as passé le pas de la porte, décoiffé tes cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Et je te regarde en silence.

* * *

_Il a mis le café  
Dans la tasse  
Il a mis le lait  
Dans la tasse de café  
Il a mis le sucre  
Dans le café au lait  
Avec la petite cuiller  
Il a tourné  
Il a bu le café au lait  
Et il a reposé la tasse  
Sans me parler_

* * *

-Ron à dit qu'il passerait à ton bureau, dans la semaine.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Tu gagnes toujours à ce jeu là. Tu as grandi seul, sous un escalier. Le silence est ton refuge. Moi j'avais six frères, il y avait toujours des éclats de voix, de rire, des conversations à rejoindre. Me taire, je n'ai jamais su. Ce silence me ronge, me bouffe. Et j'ai l'impression que tu le sais, que tu en joues.

-Ron ? Tu l'as vu ?

Je sers les lèvres. Quand es tu devenu cet étranger, Harry ? Cette famille, c'est la tienne, pourtant. Tu l'as voulais ! Alors pourquoi ?

-Il est venu chercher les garçons ce matin, pour pêcher. Je te l'ai dit hier, tu t'en souviens.

Tu ne peux pas ne pas entendre les reproches au fond de ma voix, tu fais comme si, pourtant. Je continue.

-Ron…Il a reçu une invitation, lui aussi.

Tu as relevé la tête, vivement, et j'ai un gouffre béant qui s'ouvre au creux du ventre.

-Ginny…Ne recommence pas avec ça.

Et tu as beau le dire, le répéter, il n'y a que son évocation qui fait briller tes yeux comme ça. Hermione, ta chère Hermione…Tu ne te pardonneras jamais, de lui avoir dit de partir, d'avoir choisi ma famille, n'est ce pas ? Tu as été lâche, Harry, et ça te fait horreur. Et elle est partie, elle n'est jamais revenue, parce qu'elle était trop fière, parce que tu lui as brisé le cœur en la désavouant.

Et moi aussi Hermione, je t'ai aimé. Avant. Mais plus maintenant. Tu étais ma meilleure amie, et je t'ai défendu, tu sais. J'ai plaidé ta cause auprès d'Harry, et il avait ce regard que je n'avais pas compris. « Hermione était seule, Harry. Elle ne lui a jamais rien dit, elle l'a juste un peu aimé. Je déteste les Malefoy autant que toi, mais tu ne peux pas jeter de ta vie une sœur, rien que pour ça. » J'étais si stupide, Hermione. Moi je n'aimais que lui, tellement fort, toute entière. Je n'avais pas compris, que quoi que vous puissiez dire, il n'était pas ton frère.

-Il le faut bien. J'ai besoin d'en parler, moi, Harry ! Pourquoi après tant d'année, tout ça est encore si grave ? Ce n'était rien !

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tais toi !

Et c'est comme si tu m'avais giflé. Tu me fixe, le regard dur, et tu siffles.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Ginny. Jamais. C'était entre Ron, elle et moi.

Je ne pleurerai pas Harry. Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. Bien sur que j'ai compris.

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. C'était beau, ce que vous aviez. Mais tu aurais pu créer quelque chose d'autre, c'était possible

Et tu as ce regard, encore. Je déteste ce qu'il me fait ressentir.

-Tu l'aimais, c'est ça, ein ?

Tu ris. Et je me sens si sale.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Ginny.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je me suis levée ce matin, Ginevra, et je voulais simplement venir prendre un café, partir travailler et…

-Arrête, Harry ! Cette vie, c'est celle que tu mènes depuis des années. Des années où j'ai fermé les yeux, où je n'ai rien dit. Tu es devenu un étranger. Je ne te connais pas. Je ne te connais plus. Et j'ai besoin de parler, moi. Tout ça, je ne le supporte plus. Alors réponds-moi.

Et tu semblais las, alors.

-Bien sur que j'aimais Hermione. Elle était ma meilleure amie.

-Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de ça.

Alors tu t'es levé. Tu t'es approché de moi, et tu n'as pas cillé.

-Je ne sais pas, ce que c'était, cet amour, Ginny. Elle a cru en moi avant tout le monde, je l'ai repoussé, et elle est resté. Elle était là, toujours. Elle était la main qui venait se glisser dans la mienne, le regard qui me soutenait. Nous étions deux orphelins dans un monde qui avait ses propres codes. Une sœur, un frère, c'est tout ce qu'on avait toujours demandé. Mais quand je l'ai surprise, à Annecy, dans les bras de Ron, j'ai compris que je ce n'était pas ça. C'était quelque chose d'autre, peut être plus fort encore. Et son aventure avec Malefoy m'a rendu malade, Ginny. Malade. J'ai cru qu'elle s'amusait à me faire souffrir, à me tester. Et puis je l'ai repoussé, une nouvelle fois, et elle est partie. Elle m'a quitté.

Et j'ai les lèvres qui tremblent.

-Et, moi, alors ? C'était quoi ?

Tu as fermé les yeux, et tu t'es assis.

-Toi Ginny, j'ai cru que tu étais la femme de ma vie. J'avais l'impression de crever sans toi. C'était un amour d'adolescent. J'étais amoureux d'un souvenir…

Il n'a pas le droit. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, et je me retiens au bord de l'évier.

-…J'y ai cru, vraiment. J'étais persuadée, Ginny. Et puis James est né, et Albus…Et j'ai réalisé que je faisais semblant. Que je m'étais trompé.

Et tu n'as pas besoin de continuer, Harry. Je me souviens de ces cheveux blond, puis brun, puis noir, sur ta cape. Je me souviens de tes excuses, de tes lâchetés, du parfum sur ta peau. Au début, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai cru que j'étais folle, que je me faisais des histoires. Je t'aime tellement, Harry. Nous n'étions pas ce genre de couple, nous, nous nous aimions, c'était différent. Toutes ces bassesses, cette jalousie, ce n'était pas pour nous. Les regards de ces femmes dans les cocktails, pas pour toi. Et puis, la Gazette à commencé à en parler : ce n'était que des rumeurs, des soupçons. Et puis ensuite, des témoignages sordides, des investigations à m'en donner la nausée. Il fallait savoir ce que tu faisais avec elles, ce que la petite Ginny Weasley ne te donnait pas, de toute évidence. Alors je n'avais plus le choix, j'avais engagé un avocat, j'avais ouvert des procès, je m'étais rendue aux audiences, les petits sur les bras. Et je les avais tous gagnés, un par un.

Mais ça ne t'avais pas fait revenir à moi. Tu étais plus prudent, simplement. Alors j'avais pensé qu'un enfant, ce serait une bonne idée. Et puis, peut être une fille, peut être une petite Lily. Pour que tu réalises que moi, je n'étais pas ta mère, que je n'étais pas elle, et que moi, tu pouvais me toucher, et me prendre, comme toutes les autres.

Mais ça n'avait rien changé. On ne recolle pas l'amour qui s'émiette avec des enfants. Et cette petite, dans son berceau, elle est restée, et c'est toutes mes erreurs qui hurlent, qui crient, qui me tiennent éveillés. Alors j'ai besoin qu'elle se taise, que la boule des remords s'apaise, et que je puisse enfin dormir.

Je ne te regarde plus et c'est toi qui continue.

-C'est toi qui a voulu parler, Ginny.

Est-ce qu'il tu n'as pas honte, un peu, rien qu'un peu, d'oser me dire ça ?

-Alors voila. C'est tout ? Tu ne m'aimes plus. Tu vas continuer à voir tes maitresses, et moi je vais continuer à attendre, gentiment ?

-Je ne t'empêche pas de prendre un amant.

J'ai une pierre qui me tombe au fond de l'estomac. L'espace d'une demi-seconde, c'est de la haine, que je ressens. Tu sembles le voir, et tu te reprends, tout doucement.

- J'ai toujours de l'affection pour toi, tu es la mère de mes enfants, Ginny. Tu as tout traversé, toi aussi. Voldemort, la Guerre. Et...

Je suis la mère de ses enfants. Tu l''as dit. Et pour toujours, dans les livres d'histoire, je serai la femme et la mère des enfants du grand Harry Potter. Et moi aussi, je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

* * *

_Il a allumé  
Une cigarette  
Il a fait des ronds  
Avec la fumée  
Il a mis les cendres  
Dans le cendrier  
Sans me parler  
Sans me regarder_

* * *

Tu fumes à la fenêtre, et je me déteste de te trouver beau, peut être davantage encore. Tu ne m'appartiens pas, tu ne m'appartiendras jamais. Cette alliance, ces trois enfants, ce lit commun n'y changeront rien. Et j'ai la bile au fond de la gorge, et j'ai mon ventre qui se noue. Je t'aime Harry.

-Tu vas me quitter ?

Tu tournes la tête vers moi, et tu sembles presque surpris. Comme si l'idée ne t'avait pas effleuré.

-Non. Sauf si tu me le demande.

Je ne dis rien. Et George avait raison. Tu es un salaud. Toi, comme les autres. Mais tu es le mien. Et si tu ne m'aimes plus, et si tu ne m'appartiens pas, alors personne d'autre que moi n'a à le savoir, cela ne les regarde pas. J'ai ton alliance, j'ai tes enfants, j'ai ton corps contre moi dans le lit, la nuit, j'ai tout.

-Non. Reste. Tu seras discret ?

Tu recraches la fumée, tu m'observe.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Je repense à la femme qui a écrit tout ces articles et à qui j'ai si souvent fait face, au Ministère. Une grande brune, belle. Bien sur…Ca ruinerait sa carrière, si on savait. Elle ne laissera pas faire. Je ferme les yeux à m'en bruler les paupières, je dois tenir. Je regarde par la fenêtre, et il pleut dehors. Les enfants doivent être ravis, Ron doit être en train de leur montrer les grenouilles qui profitent de l'humidité pour sortir. J'arrive à mimer un sourire.

Tu t'es relevé. Et tu m'as embrassé au coin des lèvres.

* * *

_Il s'est levé  
Il a mis  
Son chapeau sur sa tête  
Il a mis son manteau de pluie  
Parce qu'il pleuvait  
Et il est parti  
Sous la pluie  
Sans une parole  
Sans me regarder_

_Et moi j'ai pris  
Ma tête dans ma main  
Et j'ai pleuré_


	7. Fleurs et Couronnes : Pansy

**Bonjour,**

Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne suis pas très productive en ce moment. J'ai vraiment envie de terminer ce receuil disons assez rapidement. Pour passer à autre chose, sur "Cadavre" et "Beau Jouet" qui sont très liés, au final. J'ai d'autres projets en tête, j'espere qu'ils arriveront sur le papier assez rapidement.

Je n'ai pas été très inspirée, ces derniers temps... J'ai vaguement tenté d'écrire avec les drabbles de Noël, mais ce ne fut pas précisément une réussite.

Bref. **Pansy**. J'ai beaucoup bloqué sur elle. Je vous livre cet OS sans être sur de rien. Elle m'a posé énormément de problème parce que j'ai toujours utilisé Pansy comme un personnage mouvant, qui différait d'une fic à l'autre. Je tente de la figer, et ce n'est pas si simple.

* * *

Encore et toujours , un grand merci à vous** : MildredFeather, Celune, lumibd, xxShimyxx, Still-hopee, Ellarwen, witchee, Mlia, Appl3 d'0r, 4181315, Fractal's, Lil's C, StephAliC, Ginny Weasley Genevieve, Basmoka, Anadyomède, Capucine Maina et Choup.**

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR. Et aux Surréalistes. Le reste n'est que misère.

**Titre**: Cadavre Exquis.

**Chapitre**: Fleurs et Couronnes.

**Résumé :** Dix OS. Dix tranches de vies. Parce que la guerre laisse des traces...Des failles.

**********Playlist**: Très étrangement - car pas du tout mon style -** Sky and Sand** de** Paul & Fritz Kalkbrenner**, **Cup of Coffee **de** Garbage** et** Mon enfance **de** Barbara.  
**

* * *

**Fleurs et Couronnes. **

OoO**  
**

**Pansy**

* * *

**[…] **_Les hommes sont devenus ce qu'ils sont devenus  
Des hommes intelligents...  
Une fleur cancéreuse tubéreuse et méticuleuse à leur boutonnière  
Ils se promènent en regardant par terre  
Et ils pensent au ciel  
Ils pensent... ils pensent...ils n'arrêtent pas de penser...  
Ils ne peuvent plus aimer les véritables fleurs vivantes  
Ils aiment les fleurs fanées les fleurs séchées  
Les immortelles et les pensées _**[…]**

* * *

Elle y revenait toujours. Elle avait tenté de lutter, fait des détours, pour éviter le quartier. Mais elle finissait par y retourner. Elle avait besoin de se tenir debout, sur la dalle exacte : là où elle s'était écroulée.

Et sa mère lui avait dit « Ma Chérie, tu ne dois plus faire ça. Tu ne peux pas…enfin…Tu ne peux pas y passer ta vie, dans cette rue. »

Elle avait besoin, elle. De se souvenir que c'était là, que tout s'était arrêté. Elle avait juste à fermer les yeux, et elle se souvenait de la nuit noire. De l'odeur d'ammoniaque qui vous prenait à la gorge, des pavés détrempés. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier, même si les lieux avaient tout effacé.

Théo les avaient proposé pour effectuer une ronde dans le quartier. Elle avait un peu râlé. Et puis il était mort, et elle avait eu le visage défiguré.

Elle regardait les passants. Ils ne savaient pas eux, le drame sur lequel ils marchaient. Et ils n'avaient pas à le savoir. C'était le sien. Lorsque Draco, Blaise et elle ne seront plus là, personne ne se souviendra. Il n'y aurait pas de pages dans les livres d'histoire, pas de plaque commémorative accroché au bout de la ruelle. De toute façon, personne n'aurait compris. Tout disparaitra avec eux.

Et elle revoyait sa mère, dans l'hôpital de campagne anglaise, où elle avait été rapatrié. Avec ses habits élégants, ses cheveux bien mis et son maquillage soigné.

- Oh, ma pauvre chérie ! Qu'ont-ils fait à ton visage ?

Alors, Pansy l'avait détesté. Elle l'avait haï si fort, sur son petit lit, entre ses draps blanc. Mais Mrs Parkinson était restée, elle, à son chevet. Elle pouvait à peine bouger, alors elle lui avait lu la Gazette. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait appris que Draco et Blaise était partis, qu'ils avaient trahi. Et avec sa mâchoire fracassée, elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle pouvait juste se taire, et écouter grandir la terreur tout au fond.

Et sa mère, et ses mots, ses insultes, ses jugements... Elles les appelaient les traitres, les vendus, les lâches. Elle n'avait jamais de cesse. Elle ne comprenait rien, rien… Et Pansy aurait voulu hurler, la faire taire, la tuer, pour qu'elle arrête. Elle jurait…oui, que si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait fait. Elle avait fini par lui dire – avec sa voix pleine de poison – que Draco avait rejoint l'Ordre et que Blaise avait fui ailleurs, en Europe. Alors elle avait respiré, un peu mieux. Mais la haine n'avait jamais cessé, et Mrs Parkinson n'avait jamais rien compris.

* * *

J'observais mon masque gris dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il était beau. Il était élégant. Cadeau de mon père, après le rendez vous à Sainte Mangouste, et le regard désolé du médicomage.

-J'aurai pu faire quelque chose si… si la blessure n'avait pas une origine magique, et si vous étiez venu plus tôt. Mais là…Nous allons vous soignez, bien sur. Vous pourrez parler, voir…Mais votre visage… Je ne peux pas vous le rendre.

Et ma mère qui était assise à côté de moi était devenue blanche comme la mort. Je l'avais regardé en serrant les poings. J'avais supplié pour qu'une fois, rien qu'une fois, elle ait la décence de se taire.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Regardez son visage ! Ma fille était une jeune femme sublime ! Vous devez faire quelque chose…Écoutez-moi, si c'est une question d'argent…

Le médicomage avait secoué la tête.

-Tout l'argent du monde n'y changera rien, Madame. A l'état actuel de nos connaissances, toute tentative serait un risque pour sa santé.

Alors ses lèvres s'étaient tordues, et elle avait craché.

-Sa vie est fichue, de toute façon. Elle à la guerre sur le visage ! Personne n'en voudra jamais !

Je n'avais rien dit, et il m'avait rattrapé à la fin de la consultation « Vous savez, la médecine magique va évoluer, peut être que dans quelques années, la situation sera différente. Mais vous devez comprendre que je ne peux rien vous promettre… ».

Et je devais bien avouer que j'avais attendu, longtemps : un hibou, une brève dans la Gazette, qui annoncerait quelque chose. Mais rien n'était jamais venu…

J'avais fait disparaitre le masque d'un coup de baguette, et j'avais parcouru du bout des doigts les cicatrices qui me barraient toute la face droite du visage. La plus grosse allait se perdre dans les cheveux, qui avaient fini par repousser, avant d'aller barrer mon œil. Il me manquait une narine et ma joue était creuse, désormais, sillonnée de cicatrices profondes. Une autre encore, courrait le long de ma mâchoire, jusqu'à l'oreille qu'elle m'avait prise. Et je ne tressaillais même plus un peu, en voyant mon reflet. C'était moi, désormais.

* * *

**[…]** _Et ils marchent dans la boue des souvenirs dans la boue des regrets  
Ils se traînent  
A grand-peine  
Dans les marécages du passé  
Et ils traînent...ils traînent leurs chaînes  
Et ils traînent les pieds au pas cadencé...  
Ils avancent à grand-peine  
Enlisés dans leurs Champs-Élysées  
Et ils chantent à tue-tête la chanson mortuaire  
Oui ils chantent  
A tue-tête_ **[…]**

* * *

Nous avions tous seize ans lorsque Draco est parti. Je me souviens du silence autour de la table de la Grande Salle. De nos regards et de tout ce qu'aucun de nous n'osait dire. Et ce soir là, près de la cheminée… Peut être que pour la première fois, ensemble, nous avons réalisé que c'était aller au delà des idées. Draco avait franchi le poids des mots. Et nous ne savions pas lequel de nous en reviendrait.

Mon premier souvenir de Guerre, ce sera toujours le silence. Je n'ai pas tenu longtemps, Draco. Poudlard me terrifiait. Alors je suis venue après lui. Les gens ont le droit de penser ce qu'ils veulent. Bien sur que je n'étais pas faite pour la Guerre, bien sur que « tout ça », ce n'était pas pour moi. Mais je n'avais que ça à faire. Il n'y avait plus de projet. Ce qu'il n'a jamais compris, Draco, c'est qu'il ne nous à pas laissé le choix. En partant, il a tiré un trait sur notre monde, sur notre temps. Notre Poudlard est mort quelque part, lorsque j'avais seize ans.

Ensuite… Il y a eu Blaise, puis Théo…Et Millicent. Daphné et Tracy. Mais ça n'a rien ramené, rien reconstruit, rien ressuscité. Nous étions là. Mais ce n'était plus suffisant.

J'ai été acquitté. Daphné s'est enfuie. Blaise est parti. On ne les a jamais recherché. Toutes les personnes que Draco a pu sauver grâce à ses petites magouilles et son influence, il les a sauvés. Les autres, eux, étaient déjà morts.

Et puis un jour, Draco était derrière ma porte. Je l'avais invité à prendre un café et je me souviens très bien, il n'arrivait pas à me regarder. Il avait ses mêmes manières larges, ses mêmes airs. Il me plaisait toujours, un peu vaguement, de loin.

Et puis il m'a demandé s'il pouvait squatter le canapé. Je lui ai donné une chambre et nous n'en avons plus jamais reparlé.

* * *

Ce fut une drôle d'histoire, cette Guerre. Il y a les quartiers qui me reviennent à l'esprit, l'odeur acre des entrepôts d'entrainements. L'odeur du propre, du savon noir et du sol de nos planques sous les toits, toujours briqué de près. Le fumet des potages que Blaise nous cuisinait, avec ses butins du marché noir. Quelque chose de ces hivers glaciaux, où il gelait des nuits entières. Nos heures statiques, près des baraquements – frigorifié.

Le bâton de réglisse que Théo avait invariablement coincé entre les dents. Sa manière imperturbable de lever le nez au vent, de repositionner sa cape sur les épaules.

Cette cape…Le tissu rêche et roide. Sa lourdeur coutumière lorsque nous rentrions de missions, gorgée de pluie… Quand j'y songe, dans le glacis de l'hiver, j'ai l'impression de voir émerger de la Tamise nos ombres détrempées. Et comme autrefois, le monde tremble un peu.

* * *

J'ai traversé le couloir de l'entrée, confusément. J'avais vu la lumière dans la cuisine, de la rue. Je sais qu'ils sont là.

Draco dort. Il est prostré sur le canapé, et il ne bouge pas. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des semaines. Mais il est là, il est revenu. Et l'odeur de Blaise flotte partout dans l'appartement.

J'ai observé son visage. Ses traits tirés – même dans le sommeil. Son visage creusé, sa barbe naissante. Parfois, Draco me fait peur.

J'ai fermé les rideaux d'un coup de baguette et j'ai allumé la cheminée. Je sais qu'il est encore là. Je le sens. Je suis rentrée dans la cuisine et j'ai mis du thé à chauffer.

Blaise ne dit rien. Il épluche une clémentine, lentement, avec ses manières détestables.

-Je te l'ai ramené entier, tu vois…

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Je te connais, Pansy.

Toujours ce petit sourire en coin. Comme si tout l'amusait. Il a disparu pendant huit ans et il est revenu, un soir, comme une fleur. Draco n'a rien dit, n'a rien expliqué. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Tu devrais t'en aller.

Je suis raide, devant lui. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Il sait. Il sait que l'appartement est plein de chambres vides. Il sait que je vois ses cernes, tout autour des yeux.

-Pansy…Ce n'est plus un gamin. Tu n'es pas sa mère.

-Et toi tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner. Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Regarde-le ! Il est dans un état lamentable ! Cinq ans Blaise ! Cinq ans qu'il vit ici…Que j'essaye de construire…

-Quoi ? Que tu essayes de construire quoi, çà m'intéresse drôlement, tu sais.

-Quelque chose ! Je n'en sais rien !

J'ai sorti les dents et je me suis rapprochée de lui. Blaise ne détourne pas le regard. Jamais. Alors qu'après toutes ces années, Draco a encore du mal à affronter mon visage.

-Je vais te confier quelque chose : c'est lui qui est venu me chercher. Il m'a retrouvé et il m'a demandé de l'accompagner. Je ne le mène nulle part, Draco. Je me contente de le suivre.

-Menteur !

Il a lâché le rebord de la table et je crois bien qu'il a été à deux doigts de me gifler. Ses yeux ont glissés et se sont arrêtés à la chaine autour de mon cou. J'ai déjà détourné la tête.

-Fiche le camp !

-Pansy…

Il a posé une main sur mon épaule et une tristesse gluante me scie le ventre.

-Tu ne peux pas le sauver contre son grès… Il ne veut pas…Et depuis qu'il a appris…pour elle.

_Elle_… Il a dit tout cela très vite, et j'ai presque hurlé

-Je sais. !

Je tremble

- On a déjà tous assez payé, Blaise ! C'est suffisant non? Il n'y avait plus que nous deux, ne viens pas tout gâcher… Ce n'est pas parce que Draco à cette faiblesse que tu dois l'accompagner…

Il semble triste.

-Tu me crois plus fort que lui, Pansy…

Je ne comprends pas, j'ai levé la tête, pour chercher son regard. Il secoue la tête.

-Moi non plus Pansy, je ne sais rien faire d'autre…

Il semble désemparé soudain.

-Alors pourquoi est ce que les autres, y arrivent, eux ? … Vous êtes faibles…

J'ai craché. Je pleure. Je l'ai senti s'approcher soudain et me maintenir debout.

* * *

Je me suis levée tôt. J'ai erré dans l'appartement et Blaise n'était plus là. J'ai entendu Draco se lever et aller dans la cuisine. Alors je l'ai rejoint. Il me regarde, en buvant son café. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux, alors que je vais et viens dans la pièce. Je suis aussi bonne qu'un Malefoy à ce petit jeu là. Je me suis mise face à lui, posant mon menton au creux des paumes, accoudée contre le bar.

Il soulève un sourcil et trempe sa tartine dans le bol de café fumant. Cette manière qu'il a de mordre dedans à grand coup de dents me serre le ventre.

Il mastique, imperturbable, continuant de me fixer. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et un sourire vient glisser sur ses traits figés.

-Sombre con…

C'était à peine un murmure mais il a ricané doucement alors que je poussais une chaise pour m'installer en face de lui, mon thé à la main. Il tranche un nouveau généreux morceau de pain dans la miche de campagne encore fumante, déjà à moitié éventrée.

-Tu as faim ?

J'ai secoué la tête, l'observant étaler avec application beurre et confiture d'abricot sur sa tartine. Il y a quelque chose de foutument juvénile dans le festin gargantuesque que Draco affiche devant moi. D'enfantin même, qui brille dans ses yeux un peu éteint. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler : ses cheveux mi-long qui battent contre sa nuque, son menton un peu pointu, les quelques poils rêches sur ses joues - rescapés du rasage rudimentaire du matin -, les petites ridules qui marquent déjà le coin de ses yeux…

-Tu le fais encore.

Il sourit franchement, maintenant.

-…Quoi ?

-M'observer. Tu sais bien…A chaque fois que je reviens, c'est la même chose. J'ai l'impression de passer un examen d'entrée.

-Draco…

Il a léché un de ses doigts plein de confiture, levant l'autre main en l'air, en signe de reddition.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

Machinalement, j'ai commencé à essaimer les miettes de pain autour de ma tasse de thé.

-Où est ce que vous étiez ?

Il semble réfléchir, prenant appui contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Le problème Draco, c'est que tu ne peux rien me dire. Ni pour qui tu travailles. Ni où. Ni pourquoi…

Il secoua la tête vivement, sifflant.

-Ca ne te concerne pas.

-Tu vis chez moi, il me semble que ça me concerne un minimum.

Draco a pincé les lèvres.

-Si ce n'est que ça, je peux partir.

J'ai serré les mâchoires brusquement et il sent qu'il est allé trop loin. Une nouvelle fois, il renonce.

-Ok. Pansy…

Je le regarde toujours.

-…Nous étions en Europe, et ça a été la merde. Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. On devait y rester trois jours… Mais nous sommes en bon état, d'accord ?

-Jusqu'à la prochaine fois… Ce n'est pas un jeu !

-Nous ne jouons pas !

Tu es calme. Tu avales une lampée de café et tu te maitrises admirablement. C'est de la haine que je ressens, brusquement.

-Te faire buter comme un con ne la fera pas pleurer, tu sais.

Il a reposé son bol, sans ciller.

-Ne me parle pas d_'elle_. Je ne t'autorise pas.

Je ricane.

-Je me passe de ton autorisation. _Elle_. Tu es si pitoyable, avec ta dévotion idiote. Je hais Hermione Granger. Je l'ai haï et je continuerais encore. Je n'ai pas peur du nom d'une petite catin dans son genre…Potter, Weasley – lesquels, d'ailleurs ? -, tu n'étais qu'un crétin de plus. Arrête avec cette fille ! C'est ridicule !

Il s'est levé lentement et m'a soulevé de ma chaise.

- Tais-toi, Pansy. Ne dis plus rien. Ne me parle pas de ridicule et de dévotion, tu es d'accord ? Blaise et moi, nous avons parlé, cette nuit. Il s'inquiète. Il a vu le collier à ton cou. Il m'a demandé si tu le portais depuis longtemps. J'ai dit que oui, bien sur. Il semblait horrifié. « C'était le pendentif de Théo. » …

Il rit, et il m'agrippe plus fort encore.

-Théo, ein ? Alors c'est ça, depuis huit ans, tu veilles un mort ? Théodore Nott. Tu lui adressais à peine la parole… Et tu voudrais me faire la morale?

Je me suis dégagée et mes mains tremblent.

-Laisse Théo en dehors de ça ! Théo ! Théo était moins faibles que vous deux, et ça te bouffe.

-Mais lui, il est mort.

Et tu souris. Quelque part, je le savais. Tu es vivant, et ça règle la question. Tu as gagné, puisqu' il s'est laissé tuer.

-Alors c'est pour ça ? Tu n'en finis pas de survivre… Tu trompes la mort, et ça te semble être formidable ?

Je vois ta paupière tressauter.

-Pansy, arrête.

-Tu as détesté Potter toutes ces années, parce qu'il n'avait qu'un mérite : avoir survécu. Mais tu es fait du même moule, en fait. Tu crois qu'on préserve les meilleurs ? Tu te sens élu ? Elle ne te fait pas peur, la mort ?

Je me suis approchée brusquement et j'ai saisi sa main, pour la poser contre mon visage. Tu m'as giflé.

* * *

Il y a des enfances qui ne reviendront jamais. Et je pleure. J'ai fermé la porte de ma chambre, je l'ai barricadé de sort. Et je pleure. J'ai mal, et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache quelque chose, encore.

Théo est mort. Et ceux qu'il avait connu aussi. Je nous sens nous éloigner.

En quittant Poudlard, j'avais observé une dernière fois le grand couloir menant aux escaliers. Et j'avais songé que je reviendrais. Que ce ne serait qu'une question de mois, que je rattraperais mon année….

La Guerre a duré cinq ans.

Et moi, j'ai perdu mon visage. Alors non, je ne suis pas revenue. Aucun de nous. Poudlard ne nous avait pas attendu. Il n'était plus pour nous…Nous ne l'avions pas compris…Nous pensions que notre Poudlard, il demeurerait là, quelque part…

Mais il nous a quitté le jour où nous avons choisi de grandir trop tôt, de partir si vite. Alors il n'y a plus eu de place pour notre enfance et notre adolescence. Elle a été perdue quelque part, sur les champs de bataille. Entre les dalles rouges de sang.

Draco frappe contre la porte.

Il se trompe…

Théo était celui qui nous a suivis sans nous voir. Il parlait peu. C'est lui, pourtant, qui a dit le premier que nous allions perdre cette Guerre.

Et cette nuit là…Une devanture avait explosé devant nous, et nous avions couru… Je me souviens du gout métallique dans ma bouche, du sang pulsant contre ma tempe. Et j'étais seule, perdue. Quelqu'un m'avait saisi par les hanches et j'avais rué furieusement, avant de reconnaitre la cape noire. Et tu étais là…Tu avais plaqué ta main sur ma bouche, et j'avais hoché la tête. Alors ta main avait glissé et tu avais laissé tomber ton front contre le mien, épuisé. Tu tremblais, et finalement, tu avais souri. Nous avions attendu… Ton corps plaqué contre le mien, ton souffle erratique contre ma nuque. Et si chaque explosion au loin me faisait chanceler, tu me retenais… La peur avait beau me nouer les entrailles, un plaisir violent me submergeait. Je t'ai désiré tellement cette nuit là…Je m'étais juré de te revoir plus tard, en rentrant…

Je n'ai jamais pu.

Les ruelles ont retrouvé un semblant de calme. Nous avons rejoint Blaise et Draco. Nous rentrions….Et puis tu t'es retourné. La mort. Elle a pris une partie de mon visage, elle s'est accrochée à ce qu'elle pouvait, mais elle n'a pas réussi à tout prendre parce que tu avais saisi mes doigts pour me pousser en arrière. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai eu le temps de hurler. Le choc avait du m'étourdir quelques secondes. Et déjà, Blaise était sur moi, l'air horrifié. C'est étrange comme la douleur était absente, alors. Il me tirait en arrière, et j'avais ton corps au loin.

« -Il faut aller le chercher ! Il a besoin d'aide ! »

Et j'avais presque entrainé Blaise à terre, en tentant de faire demi-tour. Alors Draco m'avait saisi à bras le corps. Il m'avait giflé en hurlant.

-Il a été coupé en deux, Pansy ! Il est mort !

Le reste, je l'ai oublié.

* * *

La porte a fini par s'ouvrir et j'ai senti quelque un me tirer brutalement en arrière. Il y a quelque chose dans le regard de Draco qui demeure. Je m'y accroche.

Même si parfois, nous sommes obligés de nous haïr. Alors j'ai emmêlé mes doigts avec les siens, et j'ai serré jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche la tête.

* * *

**[...]**_ Mais tout ce qui est mort dans leur tête  
Pour rien au monde ils ne voudraient l'enlever  
Parce que  
Dans leur tête  
Pousse la fleur sacrée  
La sale maigre petite fleur  
La fleur malade  
La fleur aigre  
La fleur toujours fanée  
La fleur personnelle...  
...La pensée..**.**_

* * *

Il a raison, Théo. C'est vrai que je ne te connaissais pas. Mais c'est très bête, quand tu es mort, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

* * *

Alors? J'espère avoir votre avis.

**Une petite review?  
**


	8. Fiesta : Draco

**Bonjour ! **

Aujourd'hui encore, je ne suis pas vraiment ponctuelle. Je sais, c'est mal. Je pense notamment à un petit débat que j'ai pu avoir sur LJ avec une lectrice, concernant le manque de respect supposé des auteurs vis à vis de leur lecteur, en ce qui concerne les délais d'attente. Je tiens juste à dire que je m'excuse si les retards peuvent parfois donner cette impression, mais il devient finalement de plus en plus dur d'allier temps et inspiration.

En plus, ces derniers temps, j'ai été accaparé par la découverte de série fabuleuses. Je suis juste devenu totalement fan de la série **Sherlock** de la BBC . Cette série est juste absolument parfaite. Entre **Sherlock** qui est un sale con, supérieurement intelligent, hautain, sarcastique et autoritaire, absolument génial,** John Watson**, le mec le plus trognon de l'univers.** Irène Adler**, la femme fascinante par excellence et** Moriarty**...L'un des méchants les plus génial que j'ai pu voir depuis longtemps.

Et puis dans ma période de frustration intense, une fois terminée, j'ai découvert Doctor Who ( C'est une honte d'avoir mis tant de temps à m'y mettre...) et Torchwood. Et ce fut fait. Les anglais ont eu raison de moi. J'aime le **Doctor**. J'aime **Rose**. Et quand je serais grande, je voyagerais dans l'univers avec la TARDIS.

Alors voila, si vous avez des heures à perdre ( et des nerfs. Et quelques neurones). Il ne faut plus hésiter !

* * *

Encore et toujours , un grand merci à vous** : MildredFeather, Arrion, Celune, lumibd, witchee, Harmonia Necteri, MissHermioneJeanGranger, StephAliC.**

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR. Et aux Surréalistes. Le reste n'est que misère.

**Titre**: Cadavre Exquis.

**Chapitre**: Fleurs et Couronnes.

**Résumé :** Dix OS. Dix tranches de vies. Parce que la guerre laisse des traces...Des failles.

**Playlist : **Beaucoup de** Max Richer, **de** This Mortal Coil **et le remix de_** I Follow Rivers**_ de** Lykke Li **par** The Magician Remix. **

* * *

**Fiesta**

OoO

**Draco**

* * *

_Et les verres étaient vides__  
__et la bouteille brisée__  
__Et le lit était grand ouvert__  
__et la porte fermée__  
__Et toutes les étoiles de verre__  
__du bonheur et de la beauté__  
__resplendissaient dans la poussière__  
__de la chambre mal balayée__  
__Et j'étais ivre mort__  
__et j'étais feu de joie__  
__et toi ivre vivante__  
__toute nue dans mes bras_

[**Jacques Prévert**]

* * *

J'avais tourné à l'angle de la rue, dégrafant la cape de mes épaules et la fourrant d'une main à l'intérieur de mon blouson. J'avais déjà chaussé une paire de lunette, enfoncé une casquette sur mon crane, remontant la fermeture de l'autre main, et rentrant le cou dans les épaules. L'opération ne m'avait pas pris plus de cinq secondes, juste le temps de me fondre dans la foule du Londres moldu. J'avais sciemment changé de rythme, calquant mes pas sur ceux de la masse compact de l'avenue. Ruelle à gauche, une autre à droite. Je rejoignis plus posément l'artère perpendiculaire à la rue principale. J'étais seul. Désormais. Je plongeai les mains dans les poches, terminant rapidement les dernières encablures. Le pub était au début d'une ruelle mal embouchée et mal éclairée. L'atmosphère était humide, poisseuse et un nombre d'étudiants passablement ivres occupaient déjà la chaussée. Je me faufilai à l'intérieur.

Il était là. De dos, toujours. Je m'étais discrètement assis sur la chaise face à lui, laissant tomber la casquette sur mes genoux.

-J'avais dit : Zabini.

De Pierrebourg n'avait même pas levé la tête. Il avait fait un rapide signe de la main, à destination du serveur.

-Et les chiens du Ministère continuent de me suivre.

-Je pensais que tu trouvais cela…Distrayant ?

-Il faut croire que je me lasse

-Semés ?

-Evidemment…

Le serveur avait déposé deux tasses de café devant nous. De Pierrebourg avait distraitement porté un doigt à sa moustache parfaitement taillée. J'avais continué

-Vous ne seriez pas là, sinon…

Une lueur joyeuse pétilla dans les yeux du français.

- Depuis ta reprise du service, tu inquiètes les services de renseignement du Ministère … Je dois donc découvrir pour qui tu travailles.

Un sourire.

-Mais j'arrange bien vos service de contre-espionnage, alors…Il ne faudrait pas réellement que l'on découvre mon véritable employeur.

Autre sourire.

-En somme. Et crois-moi, ménager la chèvre et le chou est sans doute la meilleure option.

- Il faut bien contenter Potter.

-Et m'assurer que j'emploi du personnel compétent.

Il avait reposé sa tasse dans la soucoupe, alors que je tournais le regard vers lui. Il continua.

- … Mais je n'ai pas fait appel à toi. J'ai demandé Zabini.

Ma mâchoire se crispa, machinalement. J'étais habitué à ne pas poser de questions Le mercenaire exécute, encaisse et se tait. L'expérience n'était pas bien différente de celle du soldat, dans le fond…Le salaire juteux en plus. Peut être que c'était ça, le plus perturbant, dans le fond.

Une fois mise à terre les rhétoriques ronflantes de l'honneur, du devoir et du sacrifice pour la patrie, il restait la mécanique. Huilée, impeccable, rodée du côté du Lord, pendant des années... Il n'avait pas fallu attendre deux mois pour que De Pierrebourg nous contacte : le Ministère. Et en sous main, Lupin. Nécessairement.

Du ménage à faire. Des choses à clarifier. Le Sacro-saint temple d'Harry Potter était désormais notre unique employeur. Et Blaise, certain que tout se faisait derrière le dos du Survivant. J'étais presque de son avis. A cette différence près que j'avais tendance à croire que ne rien savoir l'arrangeait bien.

Potter est du genre à y faire semblant d'y croire : à sa connerie de justice, à son Ministère de la sainteté…Et Lupin réglait les affaires, en silence. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

-Blaise n'est pas disponible.

-Foutaise.

Il ne cessait pas de sourire.

-Vous voulez mon avis ? Cette histoire pue, Olivier. Blaise ou moi, vous n'avez jamais rien trouvé à redire, pas un mot. Et maintenant, vous précisez un nom ? Il y a quelque chose d'autre, c'est plus gros…

-Et ça te fendrait tellement de voir « plus gros » aller à un autre que toi ? Draco, tu ne grandiras donc jamais ?

- Allez-vous faire foutre.

J'avais craché. Il secoua la tête en terminant son café, fit un signe vers le bar.

-Tu fais une erreur, en venant ici. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mais qu'importe ? Lupin a toujours ce désir idiot de te protéger. Il pensait que tu lui ferais confiance…Mais un Malefoy ne fait confiance à personne, je présume ?

J'avais froncé les sourcils. Pour la première fois, De Pierrebourg se découvrait un peu, une veine pulsait contre son front. Evoquer son supérieur direct n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Lorsque nous convoquions Lupin, dans nos entrevues clandestines, il restait l'ombre.

Le serveur déposa deux verres de whisky sur la table, remportant avec lui ma tasse pas encore entamée. D'autorité, le français posa sa main sur le verre que je m'apprêtais à saisir. « Plus tard ». Et c'était presque un murmure. De l'autre main, il sortit un papier de sa poche. Brun, rigide, plié en deux. Un nom. _Le nom_.

_« Une tête que nous voulons. Proprement. Dignement. Mais si le Ministère venait à vous mettre la main dessus, à nos yeux, vous n'existeriez plus. »_

L'homélie habituelle. J'avais déplié le papier, presque fébrilement. Il m'avait fallu le relire, encore, pour vraiment comprendre.

_Joaquim Lester._

* * *

Olivier de Pierrebourg avait fait glisser le whisky face à moi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Draco Malefoy avait replié ses doigts autour du verre. Et il avait froissé le morceau de papier au creux de sa main.

-Nous ne te demandons pas de comprendre. _Evanesco !_

L'ancien mangemort avait déplié ses longs doigts fins, qu'il avait observé, comme légèrement sonné.

-Elle…Elle va l'épouser.

Sa voix avait glissé, avant de se raffermir. Le Français avait un peu de tendresse pour ce gamin, dans le fond. Un peu comme Lupin. Même si plus aucun d'eux n'étaient vraiment des gamins. Mais c'était comme s'ils étaient tous restés figés, à cette époque incertaine qui leur avait demandé d'être des bourreaux avant mêmes d'être devenu des hommes. De Pierrebourg avait répondu, doucement.

-C'est pourquoi j'avais stipulé Zabini.

Il avait seulement fait mine de se lever que Malefoy avait jailli, saisissant son poignet

-Non !

Le français s'était arrêté, semblant écouter.

-Si vous ne me dites rien, j'irai trouver Lupin…Aux yeux de tous, s'il le faut.

Un sourire avait flotté sur le visage du conseiller. Malefoy avait repris, un ton plus bas.

-Vous savez que je le ferais.

-Bien sur que je le sais.

Alors De Pierrebourg s'était assis. Il avait murmuré

-C'est un nom, Draco. Rien qu'un nom de plus…

-C'est un membre de votre Ministère. Eminent fonctionnaire, promis à un brillant avenir… J'ai lu les journaux ! La Gazette en a fait ses choux gras depuis…Depuis que le mariage a été annoncé. Alors quoi ! Un égo, qui devient trop encombrant ?

Cette fois, le français avait ri.

-Je me fiche de son orgueil. Je me fichais de lui, Draco, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit cadre, d'un bureau quelconque du Ministère. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, cette ordure…

Une colère froide avait accompagné les mots. Et l'accent de De Pierrebourg était ressorti plus vif alors, plus tranchant.

-Cette ordure ?

-Il a travaillé au Ministère pendant la Guerre. « Fonctionnaire de la haute », comme on disait à l'époque, peut être que tu t'en souviens… Lester était en charge du périphérique Ouest de Londres, aux confins de la Tamise. Il y avait eu des irrégularités dans son secteur…Mais…Après tout, comme ailleurs…Quand le conflit s'est terminé, il a été décoré, comme tous ceux de la Haute.

-Il y a un mais…

-Un jour, on m'a demandé de rouvrir un dossier…Blessure dans les quartiers qu'il gérait à l'époque, besoin d'un certificat…Il m'a fallu à peine trois minutes pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait sérieusement : anomalies, rapports falsifiés, erreurs dans les dates, des pertes humaines disproportionnés …Quatre-vingt seize hommes ont transité par son secteurs. Seul sept en sont revenus…Les autres sont morts…Ou disparu.

Malefoy avait serré les lèvres.

-Ce type était un bourreau, Malefoy. Il travaillait avec le Lord, cette ordure. Il utilisait la Tamise pour le transit de marché noir : c'était juteux, rapportait beaucoup et il ne se mouillait pas trop…Mais le Lord lui a demandé plus…

-Plus ?

-Tu te souviens des évacuations de bordures de la Tamise ? Dans son secteur : soixante quinze femmes se sont envolés des registres. Si personne n'avait cherché à cet endroit précis, personne ne l'aurait jamais remarqué.

- Trafic humain.

Il avait hoché la tête.

Les dernières années furent les plus sombres…

De Pierrebourg n'avait pas besoin de parler. Malefoy les avaient vus, ces premières cargaisons de femmes, qu'on livrait pendant la nuit. Nott avait même été chargé de la sécurité d'un convoi, une fois…Il en était revenu malade. Hagard. « Pour remonter les hommes », comme disait les directives.

C'était sa solution, lorsque les prostituées ont désertés la ville…

De Pierrebourg s'était massé la tempe. Les prostitués de ce temps là, il s'en souvenait : le visage bouffi, les lèvres fendues. Elles étaient en premières lignes, morflaient plus que les autres, parce que dans le fond, tout le monde s'en foutait. Il avait du en traiter, des histoires de soldats dépassant les bornes, dans son propre camp…Alors de l'autre côté…Il ne préférait pas y penser. Seulement, un jour, les filles de Londres s'étaient envolées à Belfast. L'arrière garde, là ou transitaient les blessés et où l'on formait les jeunes recrues.

Ce fut après la Guerre, que l'on avait découvert que Voldemort avait décidé de régler les choses…A sa façon.

- Et il est là, Malefoy. Cette enflure…Avec les articles dans la Gazette …Ca lui donne des idées, il brigue de hautes fonction, désormais…

- Les vôtres, peut être…

Devant le regard du Conseiller, Draco avait ouvert les mains

- Moi aussi, j'ai mes informations. Un Français, troisième hommes…Mêmes chez les sorciers, ça fait grincer des dents.

- J'ai risqué ma vie pour votre nation. Je la sers depuis des années.

Cela, Malefoy le savait.

- Les gens ne sont pas reconnaissants, Olivier. Ils oublient…

C'était presque une question.

- Moi je n'oublie pas. Nous le voulons morts. Cette histoire sortira – tôt ou tard. Et il vaut mieux qu'il soit alors dans une tombe, que Premier Ministre

- Et…_Elle._

Le Français avait secoué la tête.

- Cette histoire va bien au delà _d'elle._

* * *

Il avait retrouvé le chemin sans même le chercher. Il se souvenait qu'avant, ils étaient resté là. Il reconnaissait cette terrasse de café – c'est là qu'il s'était usé les yeux sur des cartes défraichies. C'est là qu'on leur servait du Leoxor -le café tord-boyau, peut être le plus infâme de Londres. C'était cette pièce un peu chagrine, cet endroit un peu miteux, que l'Ordre avait réquisitionné, et qu'ils avaient hanté pendant quelques mois. C'était là, près de la grande glace du fond de la salle, qu'il l'avait fait rire pour la première fois.

Elle avait jeté la main devant sa bouche, et levant l'autre en l'air, elle avait juste murmuré « Désolé. ». Mais ses yeux souriaient encore.

Ce n'était pas le moment. A cette époque, ce n'était le temps pour rien. Alors ils n'avaient rien demandé. Elle avait noué ses doigts autour des siens, un soir, alors que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il avait serré plus fort. Ce n'était rien. Pas même une promesse. Pas même un mot.

Il lui avait fait l'amour, là bas. Entre deux couloirs, derrière une porte mal fermée. Elle avait gémi contre son épaule, il se souvenait encore…

-Monsieur ?

Le garçon attendait devant lui, l'air pressé, indifférent… Malefoy avait fouillé la pièce autour de lui, comme pour trouver une réponse.

-Vous auriez du café Leoxor ?

Le serveur avait plissé le nez, comme face à une trop mauvaise blague.

-On n'en trouve plus depuis une éternité…Et il n'y a pas de quoi s'en plaindre, Ser…

-Depuis la fin de la Guerre…

-Pardon ?

-Je disais…Depuis la fin de la Guerre. Ce n'est pas si vieux.

Le garçon avait soufflé entre ses dents.

-Je vous sers quelque chose, alors ?

Non, il n'y avait plus rien à attendre ici. Plus rien à chercher. Est-ce qu'il y avait même quelque chose à regretter ? Il n'y avait rien de plus.

-Un café crème. Merci.

* * *

Il avait été à la fois vieillard. Et puis jeune étudiant. Ensuite, homme d'affaire pressé. Il remontait l'artère désormais, la casquette enfoncée jusqu'aux yeux. Plus loin devant, Joaquim Lester remontait doucement la rue.

C'était devenu comme une habitude, Draco aimait les suivre. Oh, jamais bien longtemps. Quelques jours, une semaine… C'était comme rentrer par effraction, s'imprégner de leur vie, se familiariser avec leurs gestes, leurs habitudes… Il fallait au moins ça, se disait t'il. Au moins ça pour pouvoir les attendre un soir et les tuer sans ciller.

Et lui, loin devant, ne se doutait de rien. Et Malefoy avait été un peu déçu, dans le fond. Joaquim Lester était ordinaire. Mesuré, poli, aux manières enjôleuses. Il partant tôt le matin. Rentrait tard. Il saluait les serveuses au bar. S'effaçait pour laisser passer les personnes âgées. Il n'avait pas ce visage rassurant du salaud, de l'ordure. Il n'était même pas laid. Il avait un beau visage, lisse, de gendre idéal. Et peut être que c'était ça, qu'elle avait aimé chez lui. Un visage sans marque, sans passé.

Son estomac s'était noué et instinctivement, il avait saisi le manche de sa baguette. Blaise avait raison. Mercenaires. Ils n'étaient plus que ça.

Il l'avait observé gravir les trois marches du perron avant de faire demi-tour.

* * *

Elle était recroquevillée sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Endormie. Machinalement, il avait saisi la couverture pliée sur le sofa pour la couvrir. Elle était si menue, si frêle, parfois, il lui semblait qu'elle était en train de pâlir depuis des années. Et souvent, il avait peur de la perdre. Petite Pansy, avec ses grands yeux cernés de noir. Elle le terrifiait tellement. Quelque chose était resté là-bas, sur les pavés. Avec Théo, il y avait bien longtemps. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, feindre le sourire : il y avait ce vide.

Mais elle était là. Chaque soir.

Il avait ouvert la porte fenêtre du salon et avait allumé une cigarette. Une porte du couloir avait été refermé, et il avait attendu, sans surprise. Blaise était sur le seuil du salon, l'air vaguement hagard.

- La maitresse de maison t'a offert une chambre, finalement.

Zabini avait eu un demi-sourire et avait jeté un regard sur la silhouette endormie.

-Elle a eu pitié.

-Elle a eu tort.

Malefoy avait secoué la tête, avant de tendre une cigarette. Blaise l'avait porté à ses lèvres, puis s'était avancé sur le balcon.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Blaise, tu as une tête à faire peur.

-Va te faire foutre.

Il avait penché la tête en arrière et un rire nerveux avait secoué ses épaules.

-..La vérité, c'est que notre petite tournée m'a totalement foutu en l'air.

-Tu finiras par t'y faire…

Blaise avait observé Malefoy en coin.

-Tu ne vas pas y arriver…

- De quoi est ce que…

Zabini avait secoué la tête.

- Pas avec moi, Draco. Je t'ai suivi ces derniers jours.

-Tu n'es pas censé…

Et Blaise avait souri, de son grand regard dont la tendresse débordait encore.

-Mais je fais quand même. Tu sais bien.

Draco avait jeté un regard dans le salon, nerveusement. Puis avait refermé la fenêtre, alors que Blaise continuait.

-Tu n'arriveras pas… si tu t'obstines à le suivre. Tu cherches quoi ?

-Rien. Je ne cherche rien.

Et Draco observait fixement devant lui. Si calme, soudain.

-Draco…

-Ma mère m'a écrit, tu sais.

Et Blaise n'avait rien dit. Il avait porté la cigarette à ses lèvres, regardant la fumée faire des arabesques. Le soleil déclinait lentement, et il y avait une sorte de langueur paresseuse qui s'étendait sur la ville. Malefoy continuait.

-Je croyais que tout ça était mort. Enterré. Et une lettre… Je voudrais les détruire, Blaise : Potter, Weasley, mon père. Et je te jure que je ne cillerai pas. Mais Lester…Je n'ai pas de haine pour ce type. Et malgré ce que je sais sur lui, je ne sens rien… Cette colère froide, qui m'a permis de faire ce… métier. Cet abatage en règle : je ne l'ai plus. Plus pour tout le monde…Seulement eux…

-La lettre…

- Elle était enceinte. Quand je suis parti.

L'accumulation de nuage gris pesait lourd et quelque chose se mit à gronder au loin, étouffant un peu plus encore l'atmosphère saturée. La main de Draco caressait le rebord de la balustrade, nerveusement.

-Et ils savaient, Blaise : Potter et Weasley. Et ils m'ont fait partir. Et elle… Je crois qu'elle a compris alors… Que j'étais un lâche… Mais qu'ils étaient peut être pire que moi.

Alors Blaise avait posé la main sur celle de son ami. Sans rien dire. Et Malefoy avait détourné le regard.

* * *

Parfois, cela le réveillait la nuit : hagard, à bout de souffle… Il rêvait de son corps et ça le brulait. Et il rêvait seulement de la prendre, encore. A moitié ivre. Ca lui tordait tellement le ventre qu'il se mettait à gémir, comme un enfant, incapable de se maitriser. Alors il fallait se lever et marcher. Arpenter la chambre, le couloir, et puis attendre. Et quand le désir était trop fort, il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir : retracer ses lieux de mémoires. Il retrouvait ses pas, reprenait le chemin des rondes, restée si familières. Il pouvait passer des minutes acculé contre un porche, les tempes vibrantes et les souvenirs trop tendres, encore.

Hermione Granger l'avait rendu faible. Il s'était cogné à ses certitudes. A ses regards. Elle le faisait parler. Avec elle, il n'y avait jamais de cesse. Il fallait combler, engloutir les inconstances de mots. Il fallait répondre, se justifier. Et il avait eu cette faiblesse de l'accepter. Elle le regardait, avec son regard trop fier.

Et puis un matin, en se levant, il avait pensé à elle. Et c'était une terreur enfantine. Une crainte sourde. Il y aurait eu désespérément besoin de la tempérance de Blaise, dans ces moments là. Du bon sens de Théodore et du regard acéré de Pansy. Elle n'avait jamais cillé devant Hermione Granger, on pouvait au moins lui reconnaitre ça. Pansy était capable de lever le menton, les dents en avant.

« Tu n'es rien qu'une petite idiote, une petite pimbêche. Tu ne sais rien, Hermione Granger. »

Elle aurait été tout à fait capable de dire ça. Et de le protéger, alors. Mais Pansy était loin, dans un pensionnant anglais. On la disait entre la vie et la mort. Et cette petite idiote, il s'était mis à l'aimer.

Et des années après, toujours, il sentait le poids rassurant de sa main dans la sienne : avec elle, il avait presque des certitudes. Et c'était con.

Et ça ne partait pas. Ce n'était pas fait pour ça. Ca le brulait toujours. A demi fou. Il fermait les yeux et…

… _Comme avant, elle étouffait ses gémissements contre sa paume. Son corps se cambrait sous ses doigts. Se fondait. Cette manière acculée qu'elle avait, proche de la jouissance, à lui soupirer dans le creux de l'oreille « Arrêtes ! Tu es fou. On va nous entendre. Pas là…Draco ». Et son nom… Quand elle se laissait toute entière, lorsqu'elle tremblait longuement, et qu'elle finissait par reposer près de lui. Ses flancs pâles essoufflés._

_Parfois, elle passait ses mains autour de son cou. Elle lui murmurait de la prendre. Ici. Immédiatement. Parce qu'elle en mourait d'envie._

Il aurait pu tuer, pour cette sensation de toute puissance.

Mais il suffisait de l'ombre de Potter pour tout faire basculer. Il suffisait de sa main, qu'il posait comme une habitude, au creux de sa hanche. Et comme un lâche, lorsque le doute lui avait semblé trop fort, il était parti. Tout plutôt que perdre la face. Prendre le risque qu'elle puisse le quitter.

Il ne s'était pas battu, et Harry Potter, encore, avait gagné.

* * *

C'était comme un souvenir…Les robes de taffetas délicats et les costumes sombres. L'odeur des parfums capiteux mais élégants. Le bruit des discussions à demi-voix, feutré. Les regards et les dédains. Ils dansent. Draco avait connu ses salles et ses ambiances, comme une vieille ritournelle de l'enfance, au milieu de grands salons trop éclairés.

Et puis, il y avait eu le gouffre de la guerre. C'était comme s'ils avaient tous disparus : les vieux messieurs élégants. Les dames aux visages nobles et hautains. Et en traversant la salle ce soir là, Draco réalisait qu'il y avait sans doute un peu de ça. Il savait, lui, déceler l'ourlet maladroit d'une robe, les talons un peu trop usés et les manches élimées. Il y avait quelque chose de vulgaire, alors… Comme des masques grossiers sur les nouveaux visages du Ministère. On singeait des images, le prestige du passé.

Quelque chose de son enfance était morte, dans ses vieux salons. Malefoy avait marché plus vite. Il avait emprunté le corridor adjacent, grimpé les escaliers, dupé un garde ou deux. Et puis il s'était faufilé dans la loge…_Sa loge._

Il s'était contenté de prendre un fauteuil dans l'ombre, et d'attendre.

Ca avait été simple. Il n'avait eu besoin que d'une information ou deux. De toute manière, ça se murmurait dans les couloirs du Ministère. Ca enflait. Harry Potter voulait voir Joaquim Leaster. Il voulait _s'entretenir_.

Il s'était demandé : où ? Et puis c'était seulement l'évidence, dans le fond. Qui allait à l'Opéra pour voir un spectacle ? On s'y trouvait pour les affaires, les rencontres. Pour se faire voir. Harry Potter rencontrerait Lester à l'entrée, ils feraient semblant de se découvrir. Ils singeraient admirablement. Le Survivant, grand seigneur, proposera au futur mari de partager sa loge. Et quand ils monteront les escaliers, les journalistes seront déjà retournés dehors, pour joindre un collègue, actionner une plume à papotte. Parce qu'il faudra écrire, vite, plus vite que les autres : _Harry Potter et Joaquim Lester sont en relation. La brouille serait elle enfin de l'histoire ancienne ? Le retour d'Hermione Granger auprès du Survivant ?_ Ca spéculera, ça se perdra en conjoncture, ça se gargarisera, et on croira connaitre le monde, savoir ses rouages. Ils se regarderont avec des airs satisfaits et quand l'entracte sera là, alors ils rentreront à nouveau : pour savoir. Et c'est là qu'ils apprendront que Lester est mort.

Draco Malefoy s'était levé, et avait repositionné les fauteuils. Un en avant. Suffisamment proche du rebord pour être vu de toute la salle. Et deux autres, légèrement en retrait. Tout juste de quoi être invisible. Et puis, il avait épousseté sa cape en se relevant avant de se dissimuler derrière la tenture de velours rouge.

Un petit homme avait ouvert la porte. Elégant et sombre, il s'était incliné en laissant passer les deux hommes. Alors Potter avait choisi le siège principal. Et l'autre s'était installé à sa gauche. L'homme avait demandé d'une petite voix obséquieuse s'ils souhaitaient quelques choses d'autre. « Non merci ». Alors il avait refermé la porte tout doucement, en partant.

Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps. Les gens prenaient place dans la salle en contrebas, alors Malefoy avait murmuré. Les épaules de l'autre s'étaient affaissées lentement. Sans un mot. Et voila qu'il était mort. L'ancien mangemort avait senti ses jambes flancher, se maintenant en équilibre contre la paroi de la loge. L'_Avada Kedavra _avait toujours demandé une puissance impressionnante. Mais le sortilège avait été dument amélioré du côté du Lord, durant la guerre. Et à l'époque où il grossissait encore les rangs du Lord, il avait subi le même entrainement d'élite que les autres : enseignement d'un _Avada Kedavra_ informulé, et surtout, théorie et pratique intensive de la magie noire : pour la plus grande discrétion, il fallait parvenir à faire disparaitre l'éclair de lumière verte et le souffle de vent caractéristique du sort. Il fallait pouvoir tuer par surprise. L'objectif que chaque mangemort récitait comme un mantra illustrait parfaitement la situation actuelle : _un homme doit pouvoir mourir au milieu d'une réception, sans que son voisin en prenne conscience._

Alors Draco s'était installé sur la dernière chaise.

-Joaquim Lester est mort.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure et il avait déjà fiché sa baguette dans les côtes du Survivant. Et il savoura les quelques secondes où il perçut de la panique dans ses yeux. Potter avait détourné la tête vers le cadavre de son compagnon: yeux ouvert, bouche tordu. Il avait amorcé un mouvement mais le Serpentard avait accentué la pression de sa baguette.

-J'éviterai grandement si j'étais toi.

-Malefoy…

Sa voix était enrouée, faible. Il se racla la gorge. Et Draco sentit un sourire imperceptible sur son visage. C'était drôle à voir. Ou peut être triste. Harry Potter s'était empâté. Comme tout le monde. Comme les autres. Dans sa vie de petit bourgeois sans imagination, de bureaucrate pompeux. Et il lui semblait qu'il avait peur. De lui, _Draco Malefoy_.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de le tuer lui. Tu ne lui épargneras donc rien ?

Et Draco serra le poing, comme une vieille habitude.

-Tu vas me faire une leçon de morale ? Toi ?

-Et toi, tu penses pouvoir me juger ? Je vais appeler la garde, Malefoy.

-Oh non. Tu ne vas pas faire ça. Tu ne veux pas qu'on sache qui m'emploie. Qui me paye.

Harry Potter s'était raidi sur son siège.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

-Allons, tu es un garçon intelligent. Un peu lâche, sans doute…Ce qui fait que tu laisses aux autres le soin de s'occuper des affaires bassement sordides. Mais tu sais bien que le Ministère…Pardon, ton Ministère, fait le ménage. Les vieilles histoires de la guerre : les choses pas jolie-jolie, ceux qui ont échappée aux mailles du filet et que l'on découvre tout juste.

Il y eu un silence, et puis Potter murmura.

-Tu es venu pour lui ?

-Brillante déduction.

Et la foule avait fini de s'installer en contrebas. Les lumières s'éteignaient et le rideau venait tout juste de se lever. Draco fixait la scène, attendant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Oh. La routine : assassinant de membre de l'Ordre, marché noir, trafic humain avec les mangemorts. Un type tout à fait convenable.

Et pendant qu'il parlait, Draco avait senti ses mains trembler. Comme quelque chose qui le remuait, tout au fond. Potter avait dégluti.

- Et…Elle ?

- Tu ne vas pas tenter de faire ça, Potter. Pas à moi. Elle t'a renié, toi aussi. Et pendant des années, je me suis demandé : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle t'avait quitté, toi, son grand Harry Potter. Et puis j'ai appris…

Et il s'était mis à rire, doucement, nerveusement.

- Quand tu m'as demandé de partir. Quand tu as promis de sauver mes parents et mon honneur. Tu m'as dit de la quitter, de l'abandonner…

- Et c'est ma faute, c'est ça ?

Draco avait passé la main sur son front, avant de se pencher à l'oreille du Survivant.

- Ma lâcheté, j'en ai fait mon affaire, tu sais… Mais tu savais… Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi, et tu n'as rien fait pour elle. Strictement rien. Et quand tu as appris qu'elle était enceinte…C'était trop ? C'est ça ? Ca s'est passé comment, dis moi ?

Et Potter s'était retourné brusquement, à deux doigt de le saisir par le col de sa cape. Mais quelque chose l'avait arrêté, soudain.

- La haine va finir par te bouffer, Malefoy. Toi, l'impassible. Regarde-toi…

Il y avait une tristesse alors.

- Elle m'a changé.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire, mais il avait repris, doucement.

- Je l'ai tué et il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire pour elle. Je peux au moins te reconnaitre ça : Elle ne reviendra pas. Mais toi … tu iras la trouver. Et tu lui diras la vérité sur cette ordure. Tu lui rendras sa place…

- Et c'est tout ? Tu vas continuer comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'un plus malin mette un prix sur ta tête et finisse par t'avoir, c'est ça ?

- Je nettoie votre merde depuis des années, Potter, tu devrais même te montrer reconnaissant…

Et le Survivant semblait hagard. Draco avait jeté un œil à la scène, à la foule et le chant qui enflait dans la salle, tout autour, formait comme une cage. Doucement, il avait reculé son siège, et il s'était levé.

- Ce soir, c'est ton tour.

* * *

Il avait descendu les escaliers, abandonné sa cape derrière une colonnade. Avec son veston et sa chemise blanche, il arborait la tenue des serveurs de l'opéra. Il laissait derrière lui les robes, les charmes et les délicatesses feintes. Il entendait chanter encore, et il se mit presque à courir. Une main dans ses cheveux colorés en brun, chausser les lunettes larges à écailles dissimulé dans sa poche intérieure. Des serveurs trainaient dans le hall, vérifiant que tout était prêt pour l'entracte. Souplement, il avait saisi un seau de glace déposé sur une table et traversé la salle. Déjà, quelques journalistes trainaient sur les escaliers du perron. Il était passé devant eux sans attirer le moindre regard. Il avait déjà quitté ce monde depuis longtemps.

Et puis il s'était fondu dans la foule, répétant logique inverse : abandonner le seau, jeter le veston, ranger les lunettes. Et lorsqu'il arriva sur les bords de la tamise, il n'avait plus rien de grand. Plus rien de terrifiant. Il était presque frêle et semblait las. Un pauvre type en bras de chemise. Seul.

Il avait sorti une cigarette qu'il avait fumée lentement. Et quand la silhouette sombre de la seule personne qu'il attendait encore s'était détachée d'une ruelle, main dans les poches, Draco Malefoy l'avait suivi.

* * *

**...**

A suivre** : Harry. **

**Une petite review? **


End file.
